1997
by Distroyer
Summary: Los sucesos del Día D, y los primeros meses de Stuart Pot en la banda "Gorilla".
1. Chapter 1

-¡Stuart, hijo! ¡Vas a llegar tarde si no te apuras!

-Ya voy mamá, estaba en el baño.-Stuart baja las escaleras sin apresurarse demasiado. Ya sabe que su madre siempre se exalta todas las mañanas desde que su hijo encontró trabajo en una tienda de instrumentos musicales, "El Emporio del Tío Norm" y siempre quiere que Stuart este a tiempo.

-¿Te lavaste los dientes?

-Sí.

-A ver, ven aquí.-Rachel hace que Stuart vaya hacia ella y le dé una sonrisa para comprobarlo.- ¡Ay sí! Hijo tienes los dientes más hermosos.-Dice con orgullo.-Lo sacaste de mi lado de la familia. Tienes unos ojos hermosos, un cabello igual de hermoso.-Con las manos se encarga de peinarle su azulado cabello hacia los lados. Esto irrita un poco a Stuart porque él ya se había tomado la molestia de peinarlo por su cuenta hace unos minutos.-Unos cachetitos hermosos.-Continua diciendo para ahora aprisionarle las mejillas entre las manos y apretarlas con cariño.

-¡Ya, mamá!-Stuart logra zafarse de su madre.

-Está bien, ya. Ten tu almuerzo. Sandwich de queso y té helado.-Rachel le entrega la misma lonchera metálica con el logo de Batman que Stuart solía llevar a la escuela primaria, desde entonces la tiene porque resultó ser muy duradera.

-Regreso en la tarde.-Dice mientras se encamina a la puerta.

-¿Te olvidas de algo?-Rachel se apunta hacia una de sus mejillas. Stuart se regresa para darle un beso de despedida. Sale de casa y va hasta la parada de autobús. A su edad, diecinueve años, es un poco extremo que su madre lo siga tratando como un niño, pero él trata de comprenderla siendo que es hijo único y los padres siempre los cuidan demasiado. No se queja, ya está acostumbrado a vivir así. Saca un cigarrillo de otro de sus bolsillos y lo enciende para dar unas cuantas caladas. Sus padres siguen oponiéndose a verlo fumar. La primera vez que lo hizo fue en secundaria con su pandilla de amigos, con los cuales ya ni siquiera sigue teniendo contacto. Fueron buenos tiempos, eran unos locos con quienes pasó buenos ratos de diversión haciendo unas cuantas bromas a los profes cuando podían, se saltaban las clases aburridas y se atrevieron unas cuantas veces a pasar detrás de las niñas, levantarles la falda y salir corriendo (él nunca lo hizo por respeto). Estaban en la edad de la punzada después de todo. La primera vez que aprendieron sobre sexualidad en su clase de biología, riéndose ante los diagramas de sus libros de los aparatos reproductores sexuales, las bubis, y tiempo después Kevin los sorprendería trayendo de incognito algunas revistas eróticas que le robó a su papá.

Recuerda revisar en sus bolsillos si lleva su copia de las llaves para entrar a casa cuando regrese. La última vez las olvidó y tuvo que ir hasta el hospital para pedírselas a Rachel. Sabe que no le gusta que la interrumpan en sus horas de trabajo y menos por algo tan banal como unas simples llaves. Por suerte sí trae las suyas consigo. Pasa el autobús que lo deja a pocas cuadras de su trabajo. Cuando llega y registra su hora de llegada sabe que ya no recibirá su bono de puntualidad. Debía llegar a las nueve y ya son nueve quince. De por si lo que le pagan es una mierda y sin el bono es peor. A veces Stuart se pregunta si de verdad disfruta su trabajo. Está rodeado de instrumentos musicales, lo cual es genial, él siempre ha sido gran aficionado de la música. Tiene sus instrumentos favoritos en casa: los sintetizadores, los teclados y las melódicas. Si tiene tiempo libre le gusta tocar encerrado en su cuarto. Es un gusto que adquirió gracias a su padre con quien de pequeño gustaba de desarmar todo para ver cómo funcionaba, que piezas llevaba, volverlo a armar y crear una nueva melodía al azar con nuevos sonidos.

Pero claro, también odia su trabajo por la paga tan miserable y porque no tiene nadie con quien charlar. Él es el único empleado que está en el turno de la mañana y justo cuando se va, llega otro chico que tiene el turno de la tarde, pero nunca habla con él porque se ve que él tampoco quiere dirigirle la palabra a Stuart. No sabe si es porque es muy tímido o si Stu no le agrada. No habría razón para no agradarle, Stuart no ha hecho nada malo, pero también si él no toma la iniciativa es porque a su hora de salida lo único que quiere es largarse a casa si ha salido cansado de su rutina. Su jefe Norm siempre está en su oficina y sólo sale para darle órdenes. "Stuart, haz el conteo en el almacén", "Stuart, recibe a los proveedores", "Stuart, limpia los pianos", "Stuart, mueve esas cajas", "Stuart, ponte a trapear los pisos". "Stuart, Stuart, Stuart" ¡Carajo! Ni siquiera le gusta demasiado su nombre y su obeso jefe lo pronuncia cada cinco minutos, es irritante. Trabaja mucho y su paga no lo vale. Además Norm tampoco parece tenerle mucha simpatía. Él lo sabe desde la primera vez que fue y le pidió la vacante. "¿Qué sabes de instrumentos?" Preguntó Norm. Y justo cuando él quería empezar a explayarse con todo su conocimiento, de nuevo lo interrumpe y dice "No importa, de todas formas si no sabes algo, toda la información está en nuestros panfletos. No tienes que saber tocar nada tampoco. Está prohibido ponerse a tontear con los instrumentos porque si rompes algo te lo descontaré. ¿Puedes empezar mañana?" Y así fue como consiguió el trabajo. Es muy aburrido su turno cuando no hay clientes y sin nada que hacer. Si está ahí en definitiva fue solo para complacer a sus padres y no quedarse sin hacer nada de provecho.

Escucha que la campanilla de la puerta tintinea cuando alguien entra.

-¡Paula!-Va con ella y se muestra tan servicial como siempre.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy?-Claro, si no había renunciado aun, era por complacer a sus padres y por supuesto por ver a Paula Cracker.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre, cariño.-Lo atrae hacia ella y le da un beso en los labios. Los deja manchados de su labial rojo. Stuart termina vendiéndole cuerdas para su guitarra. Paula al principio regresaba y le decía que sus cuerdas se le habían roto y venia por nuevas…demasiado seguido. Luego le confesó que sólo era una excusa para verlo a él. Le dijo que lo encontraba bastante lindo y atractivo. No se ve a un chico todos los días cuya estatura se sale de la habitual y que además tiene un color de cabello azul ¡Y natural! Terminaron siendo novios porque tenían mucho en común. Ambos sentían una fuerte conexión con la música. Paula era guitarrista y siempre buscaba unirse a alguna banda pero el gusto nunca duraba mucho.-Oye bebé ¿Qué piensas hacer saliendo del trabajo?-Pregunta mientras están en el mostrador haciendo el cobro.

-Ir a casa. Tal vez dormir.

-Umm, que aburrido.-Hace una mueca cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ah! ¡Q-quiero decir…! Te…te puedo invitar una pizza, un café o…o ir al cine. Quizás…podrías ir a mi casa en la noche y…

-¿Sí…?-Sonríe de manera divertida.

-…Cenar conmigo y con mis padres. Habrá lasaña.

-¡Stu! ¡No entiendes mis indirectas!-Suelta una risita.-No me malentiendas, amo a tus padres y me encanta como cocina la señora Pot, pero…

-¡Oh! Y ellos te aman a ti, Paula.-Sonríe tiernamente.

-Pero yo esperaba que nos quedáramos solos.-Lleva sus manos al nudo de la corbata de su chico y empieza a acomodárselo junto con el cuello.-Ya sabes, en mi casa no hay nadie y tal vez ahí podríamos hacer cosas más interesantes como la otra vez… ¿O…no te gusta como lo hago?-Finge una cara de tristeza.

-¡No!... ¡Digo, sí! Me gusta mucho p-pero no me hagas pensar esas cosas en el trabajo.-Murmura.-Prometo ir a verte cuando acabe.

-Bien, y será tu turno de complacerme.

-Sí, lo hare.

-¿Llegaremos a tercera base?

-Sí, sí amor.

-Entonces te esperaré.-Sonríe.-Llámame.-Paula sale de la tienda y Stuart vuelve a quedarse solo. Ahora sólo puede pensar en que ya quiere que acabe su turno. Tiene que mentalizarse y estar bien preparado para devolverle a su novia el favorcito de hace unas semanas. Ve el mostrador y se da cuenta de que no le dio a Paula su nota de remisión, y en ese momento recuerda que ella ni siquiera le pagó el dinero. Vaya chica, se salió con la suya. Era muy fácil hacer que Stuart se distrajera. Norm se lo descontaría pero al menos el chico ya se desquitaría con Paula esa tarde.

Apenas unos minutos después llegan más clientes en grupo y todos preguntan por el precio de uno de los teclados en exhibición. Stuart les está explicando y responde a las preguntas que le hacen pero no se concentra por estar pensando en Paula. Cree que sí sería mejor solo darles un panfleto.

-¡Cuidado!-Escucha que uno de los clientes señala hacia el ventanal principal de la tienda donde también se ve hacia la calle. Sobre la carretera se aproxima a toda velocidad un Vauxhal Astra. Todos se hacen a un lado excepto Stu. Su corbata se atora entre las teclas. Cuando vuelve a mirar ya es demasiado tarde. Aquel auto se ha estrellado contra el cristal, irrumpiendo en el negocio. Suenan las alarmas. Lo último que Stuart sabe es que su cara golpea de lleno contra el parachoques. Queda inconsciente al instante. Los clientes salen huyendo. En el proceso, Stuart pierde sus dos dientes frontales, quizá más. Y uno de sus ojos comienza a llenarse de sangre desde el interior.

* * *

 **Bueno escribí esto hoy y es la primera vez que no sé si dejarlo hasta aqui como one shot o continuarlo, porque tengo idea de como seguirlo, pero seria un gran riesgo porque tengo mas fics que terminar xDxd :'v lo dejo a eleccion de ustedes. ¿Lo continuo o no? El titulo es por el año en el que sucede este memorable y epico suceso del Día D. 15 de agosto de 1997 Si lo continuo, cambiaré el status, agregaré mas detalles al resumen y cambiaré etiquetas, but it's not a big deal lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, al final siempre sí continuo con este fic ggg. Ya cambié el resumen. Disfruten la actualización uwu**

* * *

Apenas llegar a su departamento, Paula fue directo a reemplazar las cuerdas rotas de su guitarra por las nuevas que acababa de comprar. Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera las pagó. Sabía que su novio le reclamaría más tarde cuando se vieran, pero unos cuantos mimos y Stu se olvidaría del asunto, él era un chico tan noble. Arreglado eso, fue a su cocina y se preparó unas palomitas caseras. Al ir a buscar el maíz en la alacena se dio cuenta de que no tenía muchas cosas. Tendría que ir haciendo su lista para uno de estos días ir de compras al supermercado.

Era difícil ser una chica joven viviendo por su cuenta, pero en ningún momento se arrepentía de haberse independizado, era genial tener su propia vida. Muchas veces le insistió a su chico de hacer lo mismo. Ella le ofrecía su departamento para vivir juntos. Después de todo, Paula tenía una habitación de sobra que él podría ocupar. Pero Stuart, a pesar de quejarse verías veces de la sobreprotección de sus padres, le daba miedo querer dejarlos. No negaría que era algo chocante ¿A que tenerle miedo, después de todo? ¿A la responsabilidad? Que ridículo, como si fuera algo que no se pudiera afrontar tarde o temprano. Pero ella entendía eso, como se sentirían sin tener a su único hijo y viceversa, así que siempre se mostró comprensiva pero nunca dejaba la idea de lado.

Sus palomitas estuvieron listas y entonces se sentó sobre su sofá a ver televisión. Esperaba toparse con alguna buena película. Tenía su bolso a un lado, una vez que halló algo bueno que ver, rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó su esmalte de uñas rojo. Miraba la tele y en ratos se pintaba una uña, luego prestaba atención al programa otros cinco minutos y continuaba con el siguiente dedo, así hasta terminar los diez. Estaba pensando que ropa ponerse después de bañarse para recibir a Stuart. Poco tiempo después estuchó toqueteos en su puerta y se paró a ver por el ojo mágico para ver quién era. Paula bufó con hastío y procedió a abrir.― ¿Qué haces aquí, Brad?

― ¡Mi reina! Amorcito, a mí también me da gusto verte.-El chico intentó abrazarla para darle un beso pero ella se mostró renuente y se alejó de su tacto.

― ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Sólo pasaba por tu edificio y pensé ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no? Visitemos a Paulita.

―No me digas Paulita.-Se cruzó de brazos.―Yo no quiero verte, así que vete de aquí.

― Hermosa ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

― ¡Sabes muy bien porque! ¡Yo ya tengo un novio!

― ¿El raro de pelo azul? ¿Ese tonto de Stu-Pot? Jeje, es gracioso, hasta su nombre lo dice, es más como un Stu-Pid.-Se rio de su broma.

―No es gracioso, Brad.

―Vamos Pau, no puedes considerar a ese pelele como un novio ¿Por qué no admites que yo soy el mejor novio que has tenido? Fui el primero que te tuvo.

―Eso no cambia nada.

― ¡Pero fuiste feliz conmigo!

― ¡Fui feliz hasta darme cuenta del pedazo de pelmazo que eres! Siempre queriendo sobresalir entre los demás, creyéndote perfecto. Burlándote de los débiles. Solo porque eras estrella de futbol en la preparatoria crees ser mejor pero no es así. Esto es la vida real ¡Despierta! No eres más que un hedonista, y además antes de a mí, tuviste a casi toda la prepa en tu cama. Por eso te boté. Te cambie por alguien modesto, alguien que sabe quererme.

―Pero yo a ti sí te quise.-Hizo un puchero.

― ¡No! ¡Vete antes de que me hagas gritarles a todos los vecinos!

― ¡Ah! ¡Te arrepentirás por esto Paula Cracker! ¡Sabes que no hay nadie mejor que yo!-Señaló.― ¡Volverás a buscarme, te lo aseguro!-Se iba marchando mientras decía estas palabras.

― ¡Púdrete!-Paula azotó la puerta y le puso seguro. Se sobó las sienes. Odiaba que Brad la visitara siempre de improviso. Por más rechazos que le hacía, el idiota siempre regresaba. Quería volver a su sala pero justo recibe una llamada que no tarda en contestar.― ¿Hola?

― ¡Paula, por Dios, Paula!-Una voz femenina se escucha muy alterada desde el otro lado. La reconoció. La mujer no podía detener su llanto y sus sollozos. Estaba bastante alterada.

― ¡Señora Pot, tranquilícese! ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunta con angustia― ¿Qué le sucede, está bien?

― ¡Paula, es horrible! ¡Mi niño, mi niño…!-Exclamaba muy dolida.

― ¿Stuart? ¿Qué, qué le pasa?

― ¡Tuvo un accidente…!

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, eso no puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Yo fui a verlo hace unos momentos, él está bien, está trabajando!

― ¡Esta en el hospital! David y yo vamos para allá ¡Su jefe nos avisó de pronto! ¡Paula, ven rápido, es una tragedia! ¡Es horrible, es horrible…!

" _Oh no, no me digas que…"_ Paula pensó lo peor. Sintió su corazón queriéndosele salir por la boca.― ¡V-voy en camino!-De inmediato destraba su puerta y sale como un rayo hacia el hospital donde trabaja Rachel. Llega tan pronto como puede y de inmediato pide informes sobre donde tienen al muchacho. Se dirige corriendo por los pasillos hasta dar con su habitación. Se encuentra con los señores Pot, destrozados. Su hijo está sobre la cama, los ojos cerrados. Conectado a un montón de cables y un respiradero. Rachel llora a mares y David la consuela. Paula tampoco soporta las lágrimas y empieza a llorar tan pronto pone un pie adentro.― ¡¿Qué le sucedió?!-Al igual que Rachel, Paula se hinca del lado contrario de la cama y le sujeta una mano al chico.- ¡Stuart, por favor!-Quiere hacerlo reaccionar pero es en vano.― ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!-Exige saber.

―Su jefe nos dijo que ocurrió un altercado en la tienda.-David es el que intenta ser fuerte, sin llorar, aunque claramente ya lo hizo igual que su esposa porque tiene los ojos rojos y su voz cortada.―Intentaron asaltarla ¡Unos malditos locos destrozaron todo! ¡Entraron con todo y auto! ¡Mi hijo estaba ahí y recibió todo el impacto!

Rachel llora más al escuchar a su esposo. No para de sobar los cabellos de su hijo, apenas los que sobresalen de los vendajes. Paula se llena de coraje al oírlo. Sigue sin creerlo.

―Rachel…-Un médico va a entrando al cuarto también, es compañero de trabajo de ella y quien se encarga del caso. Prácticamente es el doctor de cabecera de los Pot. Atendió a Rachel cuando fue su parto, los atendió en las primeras enfermedades de Stuart después de nacido, e igual ocho años atrás luego de que este sufriera de la caída de un árbol y un golpe en la cabeza.

―Oh, Bob.-Ella se levanta y va hacia él.―No nos hagas sufrir más. Dime que mi niño va a despertar ¿Qué daños tiene?-Suplica saber.

―Lo siento Rachel. Mira, tu hijo…él…yo sé que él es un chico fuerte, está vivo, sin duda, es…es casi un milagro que siga respirando aun después de lo que le pasó, está vivo pero…tampoco lo está tanto…

― ¿A qué se refiere con eso?-Pregunta David en tono fastidiado.

―Es que…temo decirles que Stuart…ha caído en un coma vegetativo…-Rachel niega con la cabeza al oír eso. Se niega a aceptar que es verdad.

― ¿Y cuándo despertará?-Pregunta de nuevo David.

―David, no hay un tiempo estimado para estas situaciones. Los comas son impredecibles. No se sabe cuándo reaccionará el paciente. Pueden ser días, meses, años…algunos, ni siquiera…

― ¡No lo digas!-Advierte Rachel.

―Revisamos los encefalogramas.-Bob cambia el tema.―Las radiografías muestran contusiones. Si Stuart despierta, bueno, no les puedo asegurar que quede completamente…-Busca la palabra adecuada.―…apto si eso ocurre.

― ¡¿Estás diciendo que mi hijo va a ser un retrasado?!-Exclama el padre.

―David, seamos honestos. Desde que Stuart se cayó de cabeza hace años no podemos decir que sea un chico completamente sano. También tuvo traumas en esa ocasión. No fueron graves, pero ahora con esto…las cosas sólo podrían empeorar. Lamento darles estas noticias pero prefiero ser franco con ustedes. Siendo realistas, Stuart tal vez puede que nunca se recupere de esta.

― ¡No, Bob! ¡Me niego a ser de las personas que desconectan a sus seres queridos!-Dice Rachel.― ¡Porque si estas sugiriendo que seré una de ellas, te equivocas! ¡Podría esperar años, no me importa! ¿Cómo saber si realmente pudieran despertar o no? ¡Si ni siquiera lo intentan! ¡Stuart es lo único que tengo, me niego a perderlo!

―Entiendo Rachel, esa será decisión de ustedes. Por si no fuera poco…-Se acerca a la cama del vegetal y le abre el parpado izquierdo.―También sufrió de un hifema.-Todos los presentes no soportan seguir viendo a Stuart así. No quieren saber más malas noticias.

― ¿Eso tampoco va a mejorar, cierto?-Pregunta David, dolido.

Justo entonces va entrando un investigador al cuarto también.― ¿La familia Pot?

―Sí.-Dice David.―Oficial, dígame que los tienen, dígame que atraparon a esos malditos que dejaron así a mi hijo.

―Tres de los responsables siguen desaparecidos…-David tuerce la boca de rabia.―Pero tenemos al principal. Vine para informarles que a ese sujeto le harán un juicio hoy mismo, si es que les interesa asistir. Y por eso estoy aquí, para recolectar evidencia de la víctima en su actual estado.-El oficial toma unas fotografías a Stuart. Al final todos acuerdan en ir al juicio para conocer al desalmado criminal. Esperan que se le dé una sentencia justa. Aunque al principio Rachel se negaba a dejar solo a Stu, pero Bob la convenció de ir y él cuidaría y daría cualquier noticia del joven.

Paula acompaña a los Pot y se ven a sí mismos en el tribunal de justicia junto con más testigos esperando la llegada del juez. El juez se hace presente y manda a traer al acusado. Poco después dos oficiales entran llevando a rastras a un hombre que se niega a cooperar.― ¡Suéltenme, maldita sea! ¡Puedo caminar yo solo!-Saben que es él, el responsable, y lo miran con ojos llenos de odio.

El juez comienza relatando los datos del acusado.― Murdoc Alphonse Niccals. 31 años, Nacido en Stoke-on-Trent, Inglaterra, el 6 de junio de 1966. Acusado de robo de auto, irrupción violenta a un local comercial, un intento de robo fallido al mismo, y daños a terceros… ¿Qué tiene que decir a esto, señor?

―Eh…sí…dijo mal mi nombre.-Declara sin inmutarse.

― ¿Disculpe?

―Dijo mal mi nombre.

― ¿No es usted Murdoc Alphonse Niccals?

―No desde que lo cambié. Soy Murdoc Faust Niccals ahora

― No estaba enterado ¿Alguna razón en particular para ese cambio?

―Digamos que…hice un acuerdo con un amigo.

―Entiendo. Si yo fuera usted señor Niccals, el que digan mal mi nombre sería la menor de mis preocupaciones en este momento.

― ¡Yo también cambié mi apellido y no por eso me molesta cuando lo dicen mal, maldito hijo de perra!-Rachel y Paula tratan de calmar a David cuando se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a gritar.

― ¡Orden, orden en la sala!- Exclama el juez golpeando su mazo.

― ¡Agh! ¿Sabe qué? ¡Adelante! ¡Enciérrenme, no me importa! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser ir a la cárcel?

― ¿Le da igual si va a la cárcel?-Pregunta crédulo.― ¿Admite su culpabilidad?

― ¡Mátenlo, díctenle sentencia de muerte!-Declara Rachel entre la gente.

―Calma señora Pot. Procederemos con este juicio como es debido.-El juicio se inicia, mostrando toda la evidencia en contra de Murdoc, incluyendo las fotografías que le fueron tomadas a Stuart, el video de las cámaras de seguridad de la tienda y declaraciones de los testigos.

Murdoc sólo se ríe cuando muestran las grabaciones, le resulta gracioso ver como salía lastimado ese pobre chico.― ¡Miren eso! ¡Esa es la mejor parte!

― ¡Admítelo, admite que trabajas para Brad!-Paula igualmente se enfurece entonces.― ¡Él te convenció de hacer esto, ¿Cierto?! ¿Cuánto te pagó? ¡¿Él es el amigo por el cual andas cambiando de nombres?!

― ¿Quién es Brad? ¿Quién es esa loca?

Al final llegan al veredicto.― El jurado encuentra al acusado… ¡Culpable!

―Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.-Menciona Murdoc con sarcasmo.

―Sin embargo, ya que usted mencionó que no le molestaría ir a la cárcel, me veo obligado a cambiar su sentencia. Lo condeno a cumplir 30,000 horas de servicio comunitario.

― ¿Sí?-Se jacta.― ¿Qué me pondrán a hacer? ¿Limpiar la basura?

― ¡Treinta mil horas al cuidado de Stuart Pot!

― ¡¿Qué?!-Exclama el culpable. La noticia es impactante para todos, y para la propia familia, se sienten decepcionados, esperaban más que una simple condena de servicio social ¡Y mucho menos cuidando al muchacho!

― ¡Diez horas cada semana!-Declara el juez.- ¡Empezando mañana! ¡Se levanta la sesión!-Da un golpe sobre su escritorio con el mazo.

* * *

― ¡Simpatizó con él! ¡El juez simpatizó con él! ¡De otra forma no le hubiera cambiado la sentencia!-Dice Paula al señor Pot.

―No puede hacer eso, debe ser imparcial.-Dice el mayor. David conduce su auto. Llevará a Paula a su casa y regresará a la propia junto a su esposa, quien por el momento se encuentra desmayada en el asiento trasero desde que escuchó el dictamen.

Mientras tanto, seguirán esperando noticias de Stuart y a la vez se preparan para recibir a Murdoc mañana.

Así sería… ¿Durante tres años?

¿Todos los días?

* * *

 **¿Como ven la sentencia de este Alfonso? xD Bueno, ojala les haya gustado :3 Aclaro: El apellido anterior del padre de Stuart era Tusspot. Tengo entendido que en inglés es alguna clase de mala palabra (?) un insulto, o casi (?) no me acuerdo lol pero por algo asi es que lo cambió solo a Pot. (ES MI OLLAAAA!...sí amiguitos, porque deben saber que Pot significa olla :v) Me parece que sigue habiendo confusion en el fandom por eso, porque he visto que algunos le siguen poniendo el apellido Tusspot a Stu, pero él ya solamente es Pot. Y bueno tambien ¡Nuevo record! Nunca antes metí tantos OC's en un capitulo xD esta Brad, Bob, el inspector y el juez. Y dentro de lo posible hago que Paula no se muestre como siempre la califican, como una zorra lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Al fin actualizo xD perdon por desaparecer. Tal vez actualice pronto, o tal vez no, soy impredecible lol se supone que seguia actualizar Obsidian pero la verdad no tengo animos de escribirla ahorita, continuaré con Consentida. ¡Oh! y adivinen cuantas palabras tiene este capitulo? 1997 exactas wooouuu! que gran coincidencia, me emocioné cuando lo noté jajaja. Perdon si creen que es algo corto pero la verdad yo nunca me fijo en el numero de palabras, eso nunca me ha importado lol  
**

* * *

El sonido del teléfono sonando distrae a Paula de continuar arreglándose antes de salir. Ella va aún con el cepillo en mano y contesta mientras no deja de alaciarse el cabello.― ¿Hola?

―Hola Paulita…

Ella hace un sonido de hastío.―Brad, no puedo atenderte ahora, voy a salir.

― ¿A dónde?

―Iré a ver a Stuart.-Contesta con naturalidad.

― ¡Oye, oye, espera! Me enteré de lo que pasó ayer. Leí el periódico. Destrozaron el lugar donde Stu-Pot trabaja e intentaron asaltarlo ¿Pudieron llevarse algo? ¿Y cómo está el buen Stu?

―Como si te importara como esta…-Paula rueda los ojos.

―Aquí dice también que un empleado resulto gravemente lastimado. Por eso llamaba. Pensé inmediatamente en él y me pregunté si tú sabias algo…

Paula comienza a llorar en ese momento.―Oh Brad. Él no está bien, él no está nada bien. Esta como…semi-muerto…

― ¡¿Stu-Pot está muerto?!

La chica no sabe cómo interpretar si ese tono fue excitación o angustia.― ¡No está muerto! ¡Dije semi-muerto! Está…quedó en estado de coma…-Pasa el antebrazo sobre sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas.

―Oh, eso hubieras dicho. Lamento oír eso nena. Te escuchas muy mal.

―Claro que estoy mal.-Se sorbe la nariz.―Pero sus padres están peor, por eso iré a visitarlos, ellos me lo pidieron.

―Entiendo. Mira, ya te dejo ahora, pero…si alguna vez necesitas un hombro donde llorar, alguien que te consuele, me puedes llamar a mí. Sabes que por cualquier cosa estaré aquí para ti Paulita. Porque tal vez Stu nunca despierte, si eso pasa, si ya esperaste mucho tiempo siempre puedes regresar conmigo. Ya te lo había dicho, soy el mejor partido para ti…-Paula ya no le responde nada. Tiene prisa así que cuelga el teléfono y sale del apartamento. Ya sabía que Brad llamaría e intentaría sonsacarla aprovechando la situación actual de Stuart.

Toma un taxi y se mantiene callada todo el camino, sobándose las sienes de vez en cuando. Cuando llega a casa de los Pot los ve muy angustiados. David no deja de ir de allá para acá en su propia sala. Es casi medio día lo que significa que Murdoc Niccals, el agresor de su hijo, estará ahí en cualquier momento para cumplir con su servicio comunitario.

Rachel se encuentra en la habitación de Stu. Paula va con ella y la ve vistiendo a su hijo antes de que Niccals llegue. Primero le quita la intravenosa con la que ahora el chico recibe alimento y luego trata de ponerle la camisa de botones. Lo quiere ver elegante y limpio, como si lo alistara para un domingo en la iglesia. Es como verla vistiendo un títere. A la mujer le cuesta mantener el cuerpo de Stuart sentado sobre la cama para cambiarlo; es todo un peso muerto así que la joven se ofrece a ayudarla. Obviamente Rachel no durmió nada y Paula lo nota por sus ojeras.

―Señora Rachel, debe descansar. Desvelarse no le hará bien.

―Lo sé Paula, pero no puedo. Detesto la idea de tener que recibir a un extraño en mi casa para que se lleve a Stu. Estoy llena de incertidumbre.

―Lo sé, pero todo estará bien. En el juzgado nos prometieron que una patrulla estaría siguiendo los pasos de ese sujeto mientras esté con Stu, para que así no intente nada malo.-La mujer asiente. Finalmente el chico está listo y entonces escuchan sonar el timbre.

Atienden a la puerta y se encuentran cara a cara con Murdoc, quien trae una actitud desganada. Trata de disimular lo más que puede pero obviamente a él tampoco le gusta tener que estar haciendo esto. A lo lejos ven una patrulla estacionada, y el oficial que conduce también observa atentamente. Eso les da a los Pot un poco de alivio.

Carraspea antes de empezar a presentarse también tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa pero es demasiado fingida.―Murdoc Niccals, es un placer.-Saca una mano de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, donde las tiene ocultas, y la extiende hacia David pero este no le devuelve el gesto.

―Sabemos quién eres, y por favor tira esa porquería de tu boca, en esta casa no se fuma.

Murdoc con expresión seria tira el cigarrillo que se estaba fumando, así sin más y lo pisotea con la suela de su bota cubana para apagarlo ya que está en el suelo. Les mancha el tapete de la entrada y Rachel abre los ojos con la furia mostrada en ellos pero se queda callada, no piensa dirigirle la palabra a ese tipo.―Y bueno ¿Dónde está el buen Stu?

"El buen Stu". Le recuerda tanto a Brad y Paula tuerce la boca con disgusto. Rachel va y regresa con su hijo en silla de ruedas para dejarlo en manos de Niccals.― ¿A dónde te lo llevarás?-Pide saber la mujer en tono altanero.

― ¿A tomar el sol o algo así? No lo sé, aun no lo decido. Tal vez ir por unos caramelos.

Este tipo no tiene nada planeado, y a los Pot no les agrada eso, pero no se pueden echar para atrás, así que una vez que Niccals toma el control de la silla de ruedas, le deben decir adiós a Stu por las siguientes dos horas.―Mas te vale cuidarlo bien.-Amenaza Paula con el dedo índice antes de cerrar la puerta.

―"Mas te vale cuidarlo bien"-Imita Murdoc de manera despectiva la manera en que Paula le habló.― ¿Y esa fea que se cree?-Murdoc no se percata de que el chico se estaba resbalando de su silla hasta que escucha el golpe del cuerpo cayendo sobre los tres escalones del pórtico. Se alarma y rápidamente voltea hacia los lados para asegurarse de que los padres no salgan otra vez, o que el oficial de la patrulla le diga algo. Pero nadie sale, y al parecer la patulla ha seguido su camino. Tiene mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de un hombre que cuida de otro hombre. Vaya, eso se escuchó muy gay.

Trata de levantar a Stu y sentarlo otra vez.― ¿Estas bien, niño?-El pobre ha caído sobre su rostro y le quedan algunos raspones pero nada grave. Murdoc se cerciora y suspira aliviado.―Sí, estás bien.-Le da unas palmaditas sobre la mejilla. Se toma la molestia de acomodarle el cabello. A decir verdad lo deja más despeinado pero no podría importarle menos.― ¿Esto en serio es natural?-Pregunta refiriéndose al color.―Vaya ¿En serio hice un buen trabajo contigo ayer, eh? Nunca he matado a nadie. Digo, no es que no me atreva, pero nunca lo he hecho, y ni pensar que tú pudiste haber sido mi primera víctima, sin embargo aquí sigues.-Mientras habla con el vegetal ya se ha encargado de meterlo a su auto (prestado) y sentarlo como copiloto. Dobla la silla y la mete en la cajuela.―Bueno, dolor de cara, como dije iremos por unos caramelos.-Se ponen en marcha y conducen hasta salir de los suburbios y llegar a una zona de la ciudad que luce de mala muerte. Son los barrios bajos, con mucha basura, olor a alcantarilla y prostitutas en cada esquina. Como aún es muy temprano todo luce bastante tranquilo.―Apuesto a que nunca has venido por aquí, chico. Te traigo a conocer nuevos lugares, eso es bueno.-Murdoc guía la silla y al chico. Se meten por un callejón precariamente iluminado por la luz del sol. Ahí hay una entrada oculta que les dará acceso al lugar adonde se dirigen. Niccals toca la puerta y un guarura lo mira por una pequeña rendija.

―Vaya, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí.-Le dice.

―Vengo con un amigo.-El guarura les da el paso a ambos y pronto se ven metidos en un table dance clandestino. La mayoría de mesas están libres, solo algunos borrachines aquí y allá, así que Murdoc elige una que quede cerca del escenario donde se dan los espectáculos.―Espero que hagan descuento en la bebida por venir contigo.-En lo que esperan a que empiece el show, Murdoc empieza a ordenar algunas rondas de cerveza. Pronto salen las dos primeras chicas a bailar eróticamente en el tubo y Murdoc y Stuart las tienen en primera fila.―Te dije que vendríamos por unos caramelos.-Le codea mientras se carcajea. Cuando las chicas terminan, Murdoc llama a una de ellas, la que le pareció más linda, y se acerca con una enorme sonrisa.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti cariño?

― ¿Cuánto cobras por un privado? ¿Se lo harías a mi amigo?-Dice pícaramente mientras señala a Stuart.

―por Dios ¿Esta muerto?

―Esta semi-dormido.-Responde.

―Aww ¿De qué sirve un privado si no lo va a disfrutar, cielo?

― ¿Cómo lo sabes, linda? Él podría estar tan consiente como nosotros justo ahora. Luego me lo podría agradecer.

― ¿En serio le voy a bailar a un niño zombi?

―No es tan niño. Tiene diecinueve.

―No los aparenta.

―Yo que sé, eso decía su expediente. ¿Te animas o no, dulzura?

―Mejor te lo hago a ti.

―Anda, será divertido.

―Eres un loco.-Ríe.―No puedo prometer nada.-La chica se sienta seductoramente sobre Stuart y comienza a acariciarle el cabello para peinarselo.―Pero debo admitir que aunque zombi, sigue siendo atractivo ¿Acaso se tiñe el pelo?-A esa pregunta Murdoc se encoje de hombros. Después se acerca su compañera de baile al llamarle la atención el chico con el que está.

― ¡Es muy lindo!-Exclama igualmente.

Los cuatro terminan pasando un buen rato entre más tragos de cerveza y disfrutando los siguientes shows de las demás empleadas en lo que Murdoc les platica a sus dos nuevas conquistas como acabó con el chico vegetal.

Con la música, la chica que se quedó con Stu empieza a mover sus caderas aun estando arriba de él, hasta que se alarma por sentir algo molesto debajo de ella. Inmediatamente se levanta y todos pueden ver como al niño se le ha formado una erección bajo los pantalones.

― ¡Sí está consiente, y lo disfruta!-Murdoc se carcajea y sus chicas igual. Al menos así la acompañante de Stu está más segura para continuar con sus mimos y caricias e incluso se anima más a darle unos cuantos besos en el cuello, mejillas y labios.

Hacen a Stuart beberse una botella de cerveza aunque termine derramándola sobre su ropa. Las dos horas casi están por terminar y Murdoc debe retirarse aunque las chicas les insistieron en quedarse. Se dirigen de nuevo al hogar de Stu.―Tuvimos un buen rato ¿No? Tú sí que eres el alma de la fiesta, dolor de cara.-Murdoc viene fumando otra vez y de paso le enciende un cigarrillo a su acompañante también.― ¿Que no te dejan fumar? ¡A la mierda! No estás tu casa ahora, disfrútalo.-Se lo pone en la boca, justo en el espacio donde solían estar sus incisivos hasta estar seguro que lo puede sostener sólo y voltea de vez en cuando viendo cómo se consume.

Cuando llegan a la casa, Murdoc le limpia la ceniza que le cayó en los pantalones, le limpia los rastros de labial que le quedaron, y le rocía algo de colonia barata para tapar el olor de la cerveza.

Paula los recibe con cara de alivio al verlos de regreso y le quita celosamente la silla de ruedas a Murdoc. Sólo le da las gracias de manera cortante y le vuelve a cerrar la puerta en la cara para que se retire.

―Oh mi Stu, que bueno que ya estás de vuelta, bebé.-Paula le besa la mejilla repetidamente y de paso olfatea la colonia en su camisa. No recuerda si Rachel le puso algo de perfume mientas lo alistaba pero de todas formas le gusta como huele. Lo que ya no le agrada es oler igual la marihuana en sus labios.

Inmediatamente sale a la puerta otra vez para reclamarle a ese malnacido por darle de fumar a su novio pero ya no lo encuentra, se ha marchado.

Mientras tanto Murdoc maneja a su propio hogar, pensando que si así de divertido va a ser salir con Stu todos los días, no le molestará para nada volver a por el chico el día de mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Queria hacer esto mas largo, pero lo que me faltó lo pondré en el sig, capitulo.**

* * *

Hace poco más de un año que Murdoc llevaba cumpliendo su servicio comunitario. Francamente eso le estaba hartando pero había dos razones por las que no ha fallado una sola vez: Una era para poder acabar pronto con eso. Y la segunda porque claramente, con el muchacho él se divertía a montones. Podía ponerse a darle de cachetadas repetidas veces y el chico por obvias razones no le reclamaría nada.

Al menos ya solo se ocupaba de Stuart dos veces a la semana y no cinco como en un principio. En eso logró llegar a un acuerdo con los padres. "Miren, ciertamente yo no les agrado, así que ¿Por qué no mejor hacemos algo para no ver nuestras horribles caras tan seguido? Me ocupo del chico dos veces por semana durante cinco horas cada vez y asunto arreglado". Así que acordaron que Murdoc sólo buscaría a Stuart los martes y los jueves, y hoy era jueves. Le sorprendía que al menos en eso pudieran todos estar de acuerdo, porque fuera de ahí, los Pot seguían sin dirigirle la palabra lo más que se pudiera, no era como si a él le afectara.

Llegó a la residencia y tocó a la puerta. Rachel salió a entregarle a Stu, y como siempre, le cuestionó a donde se lo llevaba.

―Solo lo llevaré a dar unas cuantas vueltas.-Lo sentó en el auto, en los asientos de atrás y emprendió el camino. Murdoc estuvo manejando sin rumbo fijo, solo se quería pasear por las calles ese día al no pensar en algo mejor. En el trayecto se le ocurrió irse de paseo a otra ciudad ¿Diablos, por qué no? Un viaje improvisado no está nada mal.―Bueno, chico cebolla ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos a Nottingham, hmm?-Así que antes de emprender su travesía se paró a comprar algunos snack para el camino y una caja de cervezas aparte de cargar suficiente gasolina.

Ya en carretera podía poner a todo volumen el aire acondicionado y a Black Sabbath sin haber ninguna objeción de su callado compañero de viaje. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios así que probablemente llovería más tarde.

Que fácil le resultaría detenerse en cualquier momento ahí a mitad del camino, botar al vegetal, continuar solo y dejar que los cuervos le comieran el estómago al muchacho. Simplemente una idea loca que se le atravesó por la cabeza. Darse a la fuga y empezar de nuevo con otra identidad. Hoy parecía ser un buen día para eso. No sonaba nada mal. Pero de cualquier forma encontrarían el cuerpo tarde o temprano y Murdoc ya no quería más problemas con la policía así que se abstuvo de seguir fantaseando y continuó manejando.

Ya estando en su destino, empezó a distraerse mirando el paisaje urbano que les rodeaba. Quiso terminarse la última botella de cerveza. Estiró la mano hacia atrás donde había dejado la caja junto a Stuart y empezó a tantear el asiento para encontrarla. De pronto sintió la mano húmeda. El asiento estaba mojado. Volvió su vista para mirar que ocurría. Temió que esa última cerveza se hubiera derramado, pero no era eso. Se dio cuenta que los pantalones de Stuart estaban mojados y un olor a orina le impregnó las fosas nasales.

― ¡Maldito Faceache!-Freno de manera repentina y dejó su lugar para encargarse de bajar al chico también sin tener ningún cuidado. Lo jaloneaba del cabello mientras lo hacía― ¡Había comprado cubreasientos nuevos! ¡Hijo de perra, estoy harto de ti! ¡Ya me tienes hasta la…!-Pensaba cumplir su sueño de dejarlo ahí mismo botado, pero al ver un bote de aluminio de basura abandonado sobre la calle se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Se deshizo de la basura, y ya vacío, ahí metió el cuerpo de Stuart de cabeza. No era un lugar muy cómodo para estar. La calle sobre la que se encontraban era empinada así que le resultaba perfecta para lo que quería hacer. Rodo el bote con todo y Stuart y justo antes de dejarlo caer libremente hacia abajo le dijo unas últimas palabras.―Le dije a tu mami que te llevaría a dar unas vueltas, y aquí estamos…ojalá te doliera.-Dejo de sostener el bote y éste se fue rodando calle abajo. Agarró velocidad conforme avanzaba y solo podías ver las sobresalientes y larguiruchas piernas de Stuart girando a esa velocidad. Era tan gracioso. El bote chocó contra una señal de alto y sólo así se pudo detener.

Murdoc volvió a subir a su auto y condujo hasta donde se produjo el choque para ver si el chico cebolla no se había muerto aun después de eso.―De acuerdo, no puedo enojarme contigo, eso fue divertido.-El bote quedo abollado. Sacó a Stuart de ahí y lo encontró respirando.―Eres como lidiar con un saco de papas podridas ¿Sabías?-No muy lejos de ahí se podía escuchar un tumulto de gente coreando y vitoreando el nombre de alguien. De nuevo Murdoc subió a Stuart al auto y su curiosidad le hizo empezar a buscar de donde venía el alboroto. Pronto dio con un estacionamiento muy amplio, de un edificio que aún estaba en construcción, lo que parecía sería un nuevo centro comercial. La gente estaba ahí reunida apreciando como algunos autos les mostraban algunas maniobras sobre el gran espacio libre que tenían. A él no le pareció gran cosa, de hecho, podría hacerlo mucho mejor. Fue hasta la multitud con tranquilidad y le preguntó a cualquier chica de ahí.― ¿Disculpa linda? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para mostrarle a estos zoquetes como hacer un buen truco?

-Ah, no tienes que hacer nada. Si quieres puedes unirte y ya. Es una competencia libre.-Al oír sus palabras el hombre sonrió.― ¡Oigan todos! ¡Este tipo quiere unirse también!-La gente gritó emocionada. La competencia se ponía cada vez mejor.

―Murdoc Niccals, tesoro. Así sabrán a quien alabar cuando deje en ridículo a todos los demás.

La chica se ríe y levanta el pulgar.-Esta bien.

Comenzó primero dando unas cuantas vueltas apenas para calentar motores pero los demás ya empezaban a corear su nombre igualmente. Fue entonces que una pequeña brisa de lluvia empezó a caer pero eso no detuvo a nadie de seguir observando el espectáculo. La euforia del momento hacia que algunas muchachas se alzaran la blusa para mostrar los senos.

Cuando Murdoc creyó ya estar listo, procedió a echarse en reversa unos cuantos metros y posteriormente acelerar hacia adelante. Cuando le pareció el momento justo, frenó repentinamente a la vez en que giraba el volante hacia la derecha. Las llantas causaron fricción sobre el pavimento y esto a su vez hizo que el auto girara sobre su eje, haciendo un perfecto 360º que quedó grabado con las huellas de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto. La gente se volvió loca en ese momento y soltaron gritos de emoción. El muchacho en el asiento trasero solo iba de allá para acá con tanto movimiento.

Después de ya haber dado suficientes giros, frenó una vez más para quedarse quieto, pero no contó con que en el proceso esa acción sería tan brusca, que el pobre Stuart saldría disparado de su lugar, de lleno hacia el frente. Atravesó todo el cristal del parabrisas rompiéndolo en pedazos y su cuerpo voló unos cuantos metros por el aire, causándole a la multitud un deje de asombro en el rostro. Cuando Stuart al fin aterrizo, su cara aún se raspó con el suelo otro poco más y después ahí se quedó tan inmóvil como siempre.

La lluvia se hacía más fuerte con el paso de los segundos, las gotas eran muy pesadas por lo que todos comenzaban a retirarse. Algunos discutiendo si el muchacho había dado una pirueta mientras volaba o no.

Mientras tanto Murdoc se pensaba como arreglaría lo de su parabrisas. Pero miró hacia el frente y le pareció notar que Stuart se estaba moviendo. No, eso no era posible, por lo que encendió las luces delanteras para observar mejor. Primero fue algo, casi imperceptible, pero lo vio mover los dedos, la mano, luego el brazo. Terminó apoyándose para poder levantarse.

* * *

Se sobó los ojos. Le dolían bastante. Toda la cabeza le dolía, como si le martillearan. Escuchaba aplausos, pero no sabía por qué le aplaudían. Sentía la lluvia sobre él, ahora estaba todo empapado de la ropa. A su madre no le gustaría eso. Notó que con la mano con la que se había tallado el ojo derecho estaba cubierta de sangre, y no sentía sus dientes frontales. Aprovechó la lluvia para limpiarse mejor el rostro. Simplemente no comprendía que había sucedido. Se sobó la cabeza y detrás de él vio como las luces de un auto le apuntaban. Se giró para mirar y se encontró con un auto muy viejo, con el cristal roto, y desde adentro un sujeto le miraba fijamente con sorpresa.

* * *

Para Murdoc aquella era una revelación. Era como ver un zombi pero mucho más apuesto que el de cualquier película barata. Ambos ojos ahora negros, y el cabello alborotado no le lucia mal. Simplemente se guio por sus impulsos, tenía que acercarse en persona a conocer a ese dios de cabello azul. A paso discreto fue hasta él y le habló con tacto.―Hey ¿Te encuentras bien, chico?

Stuart seguía sobándose la cabeza.―Sí….no…no lo sé… ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Dónde estoy?

―Estas…estamos…en un estacionamiento, en Nottingham.

―Not…ting…ham…-Cuestiona.― ¿Por…qué…?-En este momento aun habla muy lento.

―Vamos, ven conmigo chico, te llevaré a casa.

Lo lleva de vuelta al auto. Stuart no se opone, está muy callado e ido de sí. Tampoco es que Murdoc tenga mucho que decir. No sabe de qué hablarle. No es sino hasta que ya se han puesto en marcha que el joven vuelve a decir algo.―Mi mamá dice…que no hable con ex…traños…ni me suba a sus autos…ni les acepte…caramelos…

Murdoc bufa una pequeña risa.― ¿Extraños? ¿Es en serio? Ya estás en mi auto, niño.-Algo de lo que al parecer Stuart apenas se está dando cuenta.―Y no somos extraños. Tú ya me conoces.

― ¿Ah…sí?

― ¡Claro! ¿En serio no me reconoces?-Stuart se tarda en responderle. Se está enfocando mucho en mirarle bien el rostro.― ¿No recuerdas esa primera vez en la que te llevé a un table y conseguimos un par de nenas? Tuviste una erección ¡Y hasta tu chica hizo que le tocaras las tetas!

― ¿Te…tas?... ¡Tetas!

Él se ríe.― ¡Sí! ¿Recuerdas ahora?-Stuart niega con la cabeza enérgicamente.―No, claro que no.-Continúa Murdoc.―Mas bien sólo yo te conozco a ti. Acabas de despertar de tu coma, es normal que no recuerdes nada.

― Nunca he ido a un table. Además tengo novia.-Comenzaba a tener más lucidez conforme pasaban los segundos.

― ¿Novia?...Espera, espera ¿Estás diciendo que esa chica fea que siempre te recibe en casa es tu novia?-Stuart asiente esta vez sin tomar en cuenta que le dijo "fea".― ¡Y todo este tiempo creí que era la sirvienta! ¿Cómo es que sales con ella?-Stuart se encoje de hombros.

― ¿Coma?-Murdoc le mira sin entender.― ¿Dijiste…que tuve un coma?

―Ah, sí, a decir verdad yo lo ocasione. Te golpeé en la cara con mi auto. No tenía eso planeado pero te hice un vegetal y bueno, mi sentencia fue estar al cuidado de ti, lo he hecho durante más de un año, pero ya despertaste así que ¿Qué más da? Supongo que entonces ya no me corresponde ser tu niñero. A tus padres les agradará saberlo. Soy Murdoc Niccals, por cierto.

―Stuart Pot.

―Lo sé, lo sé.-El chico guarda silencio después de eso. Como si tratara de procesar todo lo que Murdoc le ha dicho.―Hey ¿Quieres oír algo de música?-Stuart vuelve a asentir con una sonrisa. Murdoc enciende su radio y Black Sabbath empieza a sonar ruidosamente. Se ha olvidado de bajarle el volumen y el chico se cubre los oídos porque siente que el ruido le perfora la cabeza. Murdoc rápidamente baja el volumen y quita el casete.― ¡Hey! Lo siento ¿Estás bien?

―Me duele mucho la cabeza.

―Mejor ponemos algo más tranquilo. A ver que hay en la radio.-"Song 2" está en transmisión y Murdoc rueda los ojos, a punto de cambiar de estación.

―Déjale ahí.-Advierte el muchacho mientras disfruta de la melodía.

― ¿Te gusta Blur, eh?

―Creo que son buenos.

Murdoc tuerce la boca.―Sí, no están mal. Pero prefiero a Oasis. Además, ese Damon All-Bran no es más que un presumido. Qué bueno que tengo el gusto de no conocerlo.-Al ver que no hay nada más que escuchar, mejor apaga el radio y sigue conduciendo en silencio.

Pero Stuart se ha quedado con ganas de más música y no le queda de otra que seguir cantando él mismo. Cuando Murdoc lo escucha cantar se queda sorprendido. De inmediato supo que ese muchacho tenía que ser su vocalista. Con su nuevo aspecto y esa voz, debía volverlo el frontman y la banda seria todo un éxito. Después de todo, hacer pactos con el de abajo sí da sus frutos, por mucho que estos se tarden en llegar. Solo faltaría ocuparse después de algún as en la batería y a alguien más en la guitarra.

―Oye, oye chico ¿Quién te enseñó a cantar así?

―Nadie me enseñó. Así es como canto. De hecho, mi papá me ha dicho que canto igual que ese Damon.

―No, no, no. Tú no cantas como Damon ¡Él canta como tú!-Indica.

―Oh, está bien.

―Y que no se te olvide. Tú eres mejor que él, tienes un talento natural.

―Está bien.

― Tu alma me pertenece ahora.-Murmura.

―Está bien…espera ¿Qué dijiste?

―No, nada, nada… ¿Y dime, te gusta la música?

―Me gusta la música.-Repite.

― ¡Excelente! Que bien que lo mencionas, porque de hecho, tengo planeado formar una banda desde hace tiempo, ¿Has estado en una banda antes? La verdad es que es algo genial, pero no he encontrado a gente adecuada que llene mis expectativas, aunque creo…no,… ¡Sé! ¡Sé que contigo y con tu voz triunfaré en grande! Así que ¿Qué me dices Stu? ¿Quieres cantar, unirte a mi banda y ser asquerosamente rico y famoso?

― ¿Famoso? Eso suena bien.

― ¿Verdad que sí?

―Sí, pero…umm ¿Cuánto me pagarás?

―Déjame explicarlo de esta manera. Seremos tan millonarios que ni siquiera podrás contar todo el dinero que ganaremos.

― ¡Oh! Eso será suficiente para renunciar a mi trabajo con Norm.

Murdoc rueda los ojos.―Sí, tu trabajo, al que ya no vas desde hace más de un año….-Recalca.―Descuida 2D, ya no lo necesitarás. Serás rico a montones y todas estarán tras de ti. Ya puedes ir botando a la fea que llamas novia.

― ¿2…D?

―Oh, si no te gusta…sólo lo pensé porque, ya sabes…Two Dents…-Señala sus ojos y Stuart logra captar el mensaje.

― ¡Oh, ya entiendo! Me gusta 2D, es mejor que Stuart.

―Sí, la verdad es que Stuart es un nombre horrible, horrible, 2D…

―Oye…es el nombre que me puso mi mamá…-Murdoc se queda callado. Medita si acaso debe disculparse.―pero tienes razón, es un nombre horrible.-Murdoc no puede evitar sonreír con complicidad.―Por cierto, Murdoc…

Este lo mira.― ¿Sí, 2D amigo?

―No quería decir esto pero…tu auto huele a pipi.

Murdoc aprieta el volante con enojo.―Mira 2D, mejor tú cállate.

―…Esta bien.

La lluvia amainó desde hace rato y Murdoc y el ahora renombrado 2D disfrutan del regreso con la brisa nocturna que les brinda el parabrisas roto. A pesar del olor, es como andar en un convertible, casi.


	5. Chapter 5

En la residencia de los Pot, David y Rachel no pueden encontrarse más angustiados. Ya es de noche y Murdoc Niccals debió haber vuelto con Stuart hace dos horas. Sin embargo aún no han regresado. En el departamento de policía no les dan una respuesta satisfactoria.

― ¡Se supone que un oficial estaría vigilando todo lo que Niccals hiciera! ¡Ustedes deben responder por el bienestar de mi hijo!-David peleaba con un oficial desde el departamento de policía, y su esposa no deja de asomarse por la ventana en espera de que vea un auto llegar. Antes ya salieron a buscarlos por los alrededores y todos los lugares que se les ocurrieron podrían estar pero no los encontraron.

― ¡David! ¿Y si mi niño está en peligro? ¿Y si le hizo algo malo? ¡Nunca me lo perdonaré!-La pareja se lamenta por lo que pueda estar pasando. Finalmente oyen un auto aparcar en frente de su hogar y Rachel corre para verificar que sean ellos. Sin embargo frente a su puerta solo encuentra a Murdoc, e inmediatamente se pone a reclamar donde esta Stuart, no sin antes haberle brindado una fuerte bofetada que le borra a Niccals la sonrisa de la cara.― ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Debiste regresar hace dos horas! ¡¿Dónde está Stuart?! ¡Usted quiere matarme de un infarto, señor!

Murdoc se soba el área afectada.―Deje de ser siempre tan histérica, el chico está bien. Mejor que nunca.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

― ¡Hola mamá!-De pronto el muchacho se asoma desde detrás del pórtico. Se había escondido para darle a su familia una bonita sorpresa pero la reacción de Rachel no fue la esperada. Se ha espantado, dado un grito y varios pasos hacia atrás sin creer lo que ven sus ojos. Al darse cuenta de que no es una ilusión, ha vuelto a acercarse a Stuart y le brinda un fuerte abrazo.

―Stuart… ¡Oh Stuart, mi bebé! ¡No puedo creerlo, estas bien, y despierto!-Lo hace agacharse hasta su altura y le llena las mejillas con besos incomodos.

―Sí, mama…mamá, estoy bien.-Hace que su madre se detenga pero ella sigue estando muy emocionada. Murdoc tiene que soportar aquella reunión familiar cuando el padre se une también, ahí de brazos cruzados bajo el umbral de la entrada. Nunca ha sido de su gusto presenciar escenas tan melosas.

Rachel se persigna.― ¡Esto es un milagro, David! ¡Oh, Stu! Tu otro ojo también esta…sumido ¿Cómo está tu visión?

―Eso es lo de menos, mujer, nuestro hijo está bien pero ¿Cómo fue que pasó?-Ambos se dirigen a Murdoc con la mirada. Él les da una sonrisa que trata de demostrar inocencia.

― ¡Murdoc hizo que despertara! ¡Es un héroe!-Interviene Stuart y empieza hablar maravillas de aquel sujeto y como logró sacarlo del coma.―Estuvimos en Nottingham…

― ¡¿Fueron hasta Nottingham?!-Exclaman ambos.

― ¡En un estacionamiento!-Continua.― ¡Y él se puso a dar giros peligrosos con su auto! ¡Y yo salí volando por el cristal de enfrente y me caí de cara! Se sumió mi ojo derecho pero también desperté.-Dice con emoción. Los padres empiezan a hostigar a Murdoc otra vez. "Una grandísima falta de responsabilidad", "Nunca te hubiéramos dejado llegar tan lejos", "Pudiste matar a Stuart", y demás tonterías.― ¡Y también me ha propuesto un nuevo trabajo!-Sus padres se callan al oír eso y le miran con escepticismo.― ¡Sí! Quiere que me una a su banda para ser cantante, y nos haremos famosos.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Stuart, eso debes consultarlo con nosotros primero!-Dice Rachel.

― ¿Me das permiso de estar en una banda?

― ¡No! ¡Nunca te dejaría hacer semejante cosa, y menos a cargo de este…este…adorador del diablo!

―Oiga ¿Qué le ha hecho el diablo a usted?-Pregunta el mencionado, pareciendo ofendido.

―Ya no discutiremos más del asunto.-Dice David.―Largo de mi casa.-Le dice a Murdoc.―Le notificaremos al juez que la sentencia se revoca ya que Stuart ya no está en coma.

― ¡Esperen! No pueden correr a Murdoc así como así. Él merece una recompensa.-Dice el muchacho.

― ¿Recompensa por qué? No nos ha causado más que problemas.

―Pero si no fuera por él, aun seguiría en coma… ¿Al menos podemos…dejar que se quede a cenar?-El matrimonio se mira desconcertado. Pero la insistencia de Stu y la sonrisa socarrona de Murdoc de alguna forma los hacen ceder. Nunca antes habían dejado a Murdoc poner un pie más allá del tapete de bienvenida pero ahora lo tienen en su comedor cenando algo de pay. Sin embargo no se dirigen la palabra unos a otros. Stuart es el primero en terminar su postre.―Oye Mudz ¿Quieres ir a echarle un vistazo a mi cuarto? Te mostraré mi colección de estampillas.

―Pff claro chico, eso suena súper interesante.-Dice con sarcasmo.

― ¡Genial, vamos!-Murdoc se retira de la mesa aparentando tener modales y sigue al muchacho a la recamara. Ahí Stu ya le espera con un álbum lleno de estampillas postales y empieza a parlotear sobre cómo consiguió cada una. Esta más emocionado que un infante de cinco años. Murdoc no le está prestando atención. Se ha enfocado más en un par de teclados que tiene arrumbados en la esquina de la recamara.

― ¿Tocas esos?-Cuestiona.

―Ah sí. Tal vez he perdido práctica.

―Vamos, intenta con uno. Quisiera escucharte.-Procede a sacar un cigarrillo y lo prende para fumárselo.

Stuart obedece y prepara el instrumento. Ha probado las teclas, tomándose su tiempo.― ¿Qué quieres que toque?

―Sorpréndeme.

Stuart se queda pensando. Los dedos le tiemblan por los nervios, pero finalmente pone manos a la obra y toca algo que es de su invención. Murdoc le escucha atentamente. Ese chico en verdad lo tiene todo, no solo una buena voz sino que ahora resulta también tiene talento con las teclas. ¡Es perfecto! Desde el principio supo que había dado en el clavo y hecho una buena elección.

―Bien, suficiente. Eso tú te lo acabas de inventar.-Dice con voz seria.

―Oh…sí, eh yo…he inventado mi propia música desde que era niño.

― ¡Perfecto! Es justo lo que la banda necesita.

―Pero mis padres no me dejaron.

Suspira.―2D ¿Acaso crees que las grandes bandas se formaron a base de "permisos" ridículos? ¿O que las grandes mentes de la música se detuvieron cuando les dijeron que no?

―Pues…no.

―Tus padres son unos anticuados. No ven el gran talento que tienes y te hacen desaprovecharlo. ¡Peor si no hubiera llegado yo! Quieran o no, te lo dije, ya eres parte de mi banda.

―Bueno supongo que sólo debo convencerlos.

―Como quieras.-Murdoc toma el libro de estampillas, algo con que escribir y le apunta su teléfono para después devolvérselo.―Búscame cuando estés listo para obtener fama.-Se retira de la habitación y posteriormente ya se ha ido de su casa. Stuart pasa su pulgar por sobre lo que está escrito.

―Ay, lo puso con plumón permanente.

* * *

 **Bueno holi! xD tarde siglos para actualizar esto pero gracias a los lindos comentarios que me dejan (Princess15eevee gracias otra vez hermosa! :D ) ya no quise seguir aplazándolo más xD btw SE NOS VIENE NUEVO ALBUUUUMMMM SE VIENE SE VIENE AAAAHHH AAAHHHH AAAAAHHHAFHFKFLFL XDD**

 **"El noa noa"... xD ah no perdón #TheNowNow ggg ese si me voy a esperar para comprarlo no solo porque ahorita no trabajo (lel) si no porque cuando compré Humanz me dio pena andar ahí de wey en mixup buscándolo el día que salio y todavía ni lo sacaban de sus almacenes xD**

 **Btw este capitulo es corto pero mas tarde habrá otra actualización :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Murdoc se encuentra ya en su pequeño departamento, el cual, en sus propias palabras era una pocilga. No lo limpiaba tan seguido que se diga, pero bueno, mejor que nada, y además vivía por su cuenta. Nadie le decía que hacer, nunca más.

Al entrar sintió una corriente de aire frio, muy común para esas fechas de septiembre. Trato de encender el calefactor, pero al hacerlo no funcionó. Olvidaba que ese maldito aparato se descompuso desde hace tiempo aunque tampoco le entraban las ganas de repararlo.―Pedazo de porquería.-Gruñó. Tal vez fuera momento de comprar otro.

Fue hacia un rincón donde se encontraba su computadora y comenzó a indagar en páginas de venta de segunda mano. Los precios no le convencieron, de hecho algunos eran lo mismo que pagar por un calefactor nuevo. Se le ocurrió ver algunos videos XXX para ver si así lograba entrar en calor, la vieja técnica resulto efectiva en ocasiones anteriores, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ya los había visto todos. Así no servía y además no se sentía con muchos ánimos en realidad. Simplemente pasó una media hora entrando a demás sitios al azar, a ver videos de gatitos…la verdad era muy fácil distraerse cuando se contaba con servicio de internet, pero cuando sintió que otra ráfaga de aire frio entraba al departamento fue que recordó porque se había sentado ahí en primer lugar.―Vamos, vamos, se me congela el culo.-Pensaba. Un sitio le llevó a otro y por cosas de no saber cómo llegas hasta ahí, terminó en una página llamada . El propio nombre parecía un chiste, y Murdoc no se lo tomó en serio al dar click en el enlace.

De inmediato se encontró en la página web con varios bienes raíces que lucían en un mal estado, cayéndose a pedazos. Otras cuantas estaban en remate a un precio estúpida, increíble y exorbitantemente barato. Todo el mundo en verdad quería deshacerse de sus basureros llamados hogares.

Indago ahí un rato hasta toparse con un anuncio particular que llamó su atención. "Estudios Khong". El inmueble era de un tamaño enorme, ubicado en la cima de una colina. Los actuales dueños buscaban a un cuidador que pudiera hacerse cargo del edificio durante el invierno mientras ellos salían de vacaciones. El lugar ofertaba tener más habitaciones de las que podías contar, entre su propia sala de cine y cafetería. Sumamente tentador. Murdoc dio click en la parte de "Más información" y… ¡Aja! ¡Sí contaba con sistema de calefacción! De inmediato marcó el número para ponerse en contacto con ellos y hacer una cita para visitar los estudios.

Fue al día siguiente que temprano en la mañana Murdoc ya estaba en su auto, subiendo la empinada colina (más empinada de lo que aparentaba la foto) para ver las instalaciones. Le pareció notar a la lejanía varias lapidas regadas aquí y allá. Muy viejas y rotas, aunque tampoco se fijó demasiado en eso.

―Muy bien señor Niccals, pase por aquí, sígame por favor.-Dijo la pareja de esposos quienes se aventuraron a darle el tour. A decir verdad él los notó bastante temerosos mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos, como si ni ellos mismos conocieran su edificio de pacotilla.―No somos los primeros dueños. Estos estudios han pasado por muchas manos. Más recientemente una pandilla de motociclistas vivió aquí…al menos hasta…el día del incendio.-Dice el hombre de forma dramática.―Dicen que todos los huesos de esos desgraciados se volvieron polvo…

"Eso explica tantas tumbas afuera" Piensa Murdoc.

―Tal vez tener en frente un vertedero de basura sea una de las desventajas de este sitio pero…

― ¡Oh Dios Charles! ¡¿Qué es eso, que es eso?!-Apuntó la mujer a su esposo donde todos presenciaron un líquido verdoso goteando de una mancha más grande del techo. No tenía ni siquiera la pinta de ser agua sucia, era más bien una sustancia pegajosa, parecía moco. Su marido trató de calmarlos a todos aunque él también lucia nervioso.―Tranquila cariño, no es nada. Disculpe las humedades señor Niccals. Tal vez se deba poner más impermeabilizante.

―Oigan, está bien, no me importa. No me importa cómo se vea este cochinero, solo me interesa el trabajo.

La pareja puede escuchar en la habitación a sus espaldas arañazos leves en las paredes y en la puerta.― ¡Oh bien! Porque nosotros creemos que usted también es el indicado para el puesto.-Temblando le entregan las llaves en las manos.― ¡Los estudios son todos suyos! ¡Y aquí está su primer pago por adelantado!-Le da un sobre con dinero.

―Bien ¿Ustedes cuando regresaran de vacaciones?

―Oh…en…en ¿Seis meses?-Dicen con duda.

― ¿Tanto?

― ¡Sí, y debemos irnos ahora! ¡Vámonos de aquí cariño, o perderemos el vuelo!-Ambos salen corriendo despavoridos. A Murdoc le dio la sensación de que en realidad no iba a volver a verlos jamás.

Al fondo del mismo pasillo donde se encontraba, vio cruzar la silueta de alguien arrastrándose por el piso sin la mitad inferior del cuerpo. Después a la distancia oyó un alarido que podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera.

―…Genial. Aquí puedo hacer todo el ruido que quiera.-Dio un respiro profundo, donde rescató un olor nauseabundo que no pudo identificar bien a que se debía, aunque él pensó que tal vez así debía oler un cuerpo en descomposición.―Hogar, dulce hogar.

* * *

Paula iba despertando después de una noche agotadora. No se encontraba sola en cama. A lado de ella estaba Brad durmiendo tan profundamente que hasta roncaba. Notó que ambos estaban desnudos. Cayó en cuenta de que acababa de cometer una estupidez. Tratando de recordar que pasó anoche: Brad como siempre fue a verla a su departamento. Ella entonces estaba muy triste y decaída pues después de esperar tanto por Stu, ella misma y la propia familia se hacían a la idea de que quizá no lo volverían a ver despierto nunca. Brad le ofreció salir por aire fresco para sentirse mejor. De alguna manera Paula aceptó la invitación. Acabaron entrando a un bar. Bailaron y bebieron hasta perder el conocimiento. Sin recordarlo, acabaron donde empezaron y una cosa llevó a la otra hasta este punto. Paula se sujetó la cabeza lamentándose haberse dejado influenciar tan fácil. Simplemente Brad supo cómo tratarla cuando ella se llegó a sentir tan desanimada. La chica le lanzó su almohada a la cara lo cual hizo que Brad despertara de manera repentina.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué?-Se vio confundido. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Paula, ella a un lado, mirándolo no muy contenta. Brad se sonrió y le deseó buenos días.

―Vete de mi casa.-Dijo de manera cortante.

― ¿Qué? Oye espera Paulita. No me puedes correr así nada más. Mira lo que hicimos. Esto debe significar algo.

―Te equivocas, fue un error.

―Los errores no existen.-Ella suspira siguiendo sintiéndose mal.―Yo te lo dije. Si Stu-Pot no despertaba terminarías volviendo conmigo tarde o temprano ¿Por qué no puedes admitir que aún me amas?-Paula lo niega.―Ya ha pasado más de un año de lo de tu novio ¡Vamos! En serio que yo puedo ser el único idiota que te ha esperado tanto.

Paula empieza a meditar las palabras de Brad. Dios, en verdad está considerando volver con él. Hace más de un año que ella no puede salir a divertirse como ayer por siempre estar al pendiente de Stu. Se le está yendo la juventud. Ya le hace falta alguien con quien compartir como le va en su día a día. Alguien que simplemente pueda escucharla y -al menos- responderle de vuelta. Con Stu ya ha perdió todo eso y no cree poder seguir aguantando así. Había intentado dejarlo en el pasado y conocer gente nueva, pero los chicos con quienes salia sólo la veían una semana y se olvidaban de ella, o solo le ofrecieron sexo a cambio.

―Bueno Brad, yo creo que…-El teléfono comienza a sonar y Paula se apresura a ir a contestar, no importándole si aún esta desnuda.― ¿Sí señora Pot?-Era lógico que sería ella pues ya nadie más le llama.

― ¡Paula debes venir pronto acá! ¡Ayer ocurrió el milagro de milagros! ¡Stu despertó!

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio?

― ¡Sí! ¡Oh, debes venir, él está ansioso por verte!-El teléfono del otro lado pasa a otras manos y Paula reconoce la voz de su novio.― ¿Paula? ¿Paula? ¿Hola, eres tú?

― ¡Bebé, te extrañe!-Suelta lágrimas de emoción.

― ¿Vas a venir verdad?

― ¡Por supuesto! ¡En seguida iré!-Paula se apresura a buscar vestirse ante la mirada atónita de Brad.

― ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡El idiota despertó! ¡Pero si ya lo botaste!

― ¡No Brad! ¡Nunca aseguré tal cosa! Stu sigue conmigo por mucho que te cueste ¡Y por favor tú también ponte algo de ropa!

―No eres más que una zorra Paula Cracker. Algún día me voy a encontrar con ese lelo y le voy a decir toda la verdad sobre ti. Le diré que te acostaste con cientos mientras él estuvo dormido.

Paula rueda los ojos.―Ni siquiera tienes como comprobar tales acusaciones. Eres tan ridículo.-Termina de alistarse al fin. Paula hace que Brad se vista también y lo corre de su apartamento mientras ella ya se dirige a ver a Stu.

Llega tan pronto como puede y se en contenta como nunca al volver a ver a Stuart caminando y tan vivaz como siempre. Se abrazan y ella le da un largo beso. Pregunta por el hifema de su ojo derecho y Stuart le cuenta como se lo hizo y como Murdoc logró sacarlo del coma.―Pude haberte avisado que desperté desde ayer pero estuve ocupado hablando con Mudz sobre formar una banda.

― ¿Una banda? ¿Con ese tipo?

― ¡Si! ¿No es genial? Dice que yo haré todas las vocalizaciones.

Paula voltea a mirar a los padres que también están ahí con ellos.―Paula, tú convéncelo. No se saca esa idea de la cabeza.-Dice Rachel.

― ¿Qué? No Stu. Ese hombre está loco ¿Cómo puedes creerle? Y después de lo que hizo.

―Pero si no fuera por él, también mi coma seguiría.

―Eso no importa. Si no despertabas por ese accidente de ayer entonces quedabas peor. Ese hombre no sabe lo que hace, Stuart.

―Oh, por favor dime 2D.

― ¿Qué?

―2D. Murdoc me dio ese alias por lo de mis ojos. Es mejor que Stuart. Sabes que mi nombre no me gusta.

―Por favor deja de mencionar a ese sujeto.-Dice Paula.―Te lava el cerebro cariño, aunque yo entiendo que aun sigas confundido por todo. Creo que sientes cierto compromiso porque él "te salvó", pero también ocasionó tu coma en primer lugar. Y para acabar de volverlo peor, a raíz de querer cometer un asalto.-Los Pot asienten. Paula no pudo haberlo dicho mejor.

―Pero es que ustedes no lo entienden. Si hizo eso fue para alcanzar su sueño. Nadie roba algo sólo porque sí. Siempre hay una razón detrás. Y yo creo que sus motivos son muy nobles.

―Robar es robar, Stuart. Aunque no lo logró, tenía esa intención.

Escuchan un auto estacionarse enfrente. El chico se asoma por la ventana y empieza a saltar de la emoción.― ¡Oh, es él, es su auto! ¿Vino de visita?-De inmediato sale a recibirle y le invita a pasar.― ¡Murdoc! No te esperaba hoy, ven.

David se interpone para tapar el paso.― ¡Tú no entrarás aquí! ¡Ya no tienes nada que hacer en mi casa!

― ¿Relájese, quiere? No necesito entrar, solo quiero hablar con 2D.-David se enoja porque su hijo atiende a ese apodo tan fielmente, pero aunque no lo quiera, Stuart escucha lo que sea que Murdoc tenga que decirle.―Bien amigo, parece que al fin adquirí un lugar en donde poder ponernos creativos con los ensayos. Vengo de allá. Te encantará. Es lúgubremente encantador; aunque algo descuidado, créeme, hasta tuvieron que pagarme para que me quedara y no al revés.

―Stu no irá a ninguna parte. No va a estar en ninguna banda de rockeros drogadictos.-Dice Paula.

―Aw Paula por favor.-Dice el mencionado.―…No me voy a drogar ¿E-en donde dices que es, Mudz?

― ¡Stu, no lo escuches!

―En Essex.-Dice Murdoc de manera simple.

― ¡Eso está muy lejos!

―No es cierto, Paula, solo esta como a una hora de aquí.-Defiende el chico otra vez.

―Sí, andando 2D, te llevaré para que lo conozcas.

―Stu, escúchame, es absurdo. No te conviene estar yendo hasta allá a diario sólo para ensayar.

―Tonterías, nos mudaremos ahí de una vez y asunto arreglado.-Dice Murdoc.― ¿Qué opinas?

El chico quiere ir con Murdoc, pero la voz de su padre le detiene.― ¡Stuart Harold Pot, escúchame bien! ¡Si das un paso fuera de aquí, ya no pienso apoyarte con ninguna ayuda económica de mi parte!

― ¡David no digas eso!-Interviene su esposa.―No puedes dejar de apoyarlo, es nuestro niño.

―Stu ¿En verdad vas a decepcionar a tu familia?-Dice Paula, mirándolo con ojos tristes. El muchacho no sabe que hacer. Los mira a ellos, y después a Murdoc, a ellos y a Murdoc otra vez. Su mente no puede decidir.

―No los necesitas.-Escucha decir a Murdoc por lo bajo. Finalmente ha tomado su elección. Sale de casa y va con él para dirigirse al auto. Se suben y Murdoc está a punto de irse, pero Paula logra alcanzarlos a tiempo.

― ¡Amor, amor, espera! Piénsalo un poco más.-Le dice. Murdoc ya no quiere quedarse más tiempo así que mete el acelerador y se marchan.

Stuart observa a Paula, parada en la acera, viéndola cada vez más distante.― ¡Te veré luego, ok! ¡Te amo!-Vuelve a acomodarse mejor en el asiento y de inmediato su vista se ve perdida en ningún lugar en específico.

―Oye, oye ¿No me digas que te vas a arrepentir?

―No es eso, es que…no sé...se siente raro desobedecer a mis padres. Es la primera vez que lo hago, pero…creo que también… ¿Se siente bien? Estoy confundido.

―Es algo liberador, 2D. Aunque ahora sientes algo de culpa, descuida, ya se te pasará. Es lógico que a tu edad ya quieras independizarte un poco de ellos. Y no sé cómo soportaste tanto hasta ahora, en tu lugar yo me sentiría asfixiado, y tal vez ya hasta me habría suicidado…alejarte de la familia es sólo un módico precio que hay que pagar a cambio de fama.

― ¿Tú lo hiciste?-El conductor voltea a mirarlo.― ¿Te alejaste de tu familia?

Murdoc mira la carretera otra vez.―…Sí…y no me arrepiento por eso.

* * *

La chica de Stu se queda destrozada emocionalmente. Vuelve adentro con los Pot donde ahora Rachel llora. David la consuela pero su semblante muestra mucho dolor igualmente.― ¡Acabábamos de recuperarlo David! ¡Y ahora se va!

Paula se siente furiosa. Durante tanto tiempo le sugirió a Stuart mudarse con ella y nunca aceptó. Ahora llega cualquier alborotador a sugerirle lo mismo y se marcha sin chistar. Algo, algo tiene ese Murdoc Niccals que hace a Stu querer seguirlo. Tiene el carácter fuerte, tiene agallas, tiene iniciativa, don de convencimiento ¿Y algo de carisma tal vez? De cualquier forma Stuart es demasiado maleable ante él. Paula se siente tan inútil ahora, tan impotente. Toma un cojín de la sala y hunde su cara en el antes de gritar con rabia y coraje.


	7. Aviso

Descuiden! Antes de que se me alboroten, este no es un aviso de hiatus ni de cancelación lol mas bien es un aviso de retraso. Este y otro fic en los que trabajo ahora van a tener que ser aplazados en sus actualizaciones debido a que mi computadora esta en revisión por un pequeño incidente que pasó. No es grave (quiero pensar) pero hasta entonces no se cuando me la regresen o si acaso se va a pode reparar. Si no pues tendré que recurrir a comprar laptop nueva xD de todas formas con mi lap ya tengo 6 años. Me imagino que en promedio ese es su lapso de vida para la mayoría (?) así que un aparato nuevo no vendría mal.

En fin, solo era eso. Espero actualizar a la brevedad porque en serio me preocupan ustedes que me leen y no quiero que piensen que si me estoy tardando ahora es por mero gusto. Son cosas que pasan pero quería dar aviso para no dejarles con el pendiente.

Quizá después y si todo sale bien borre este aviso para continuar con los capítulos normalmente uwu

L s am


	8. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Al fin vuelvo con dos capítulos nuevos! Al menos antes de regresar de vacaciones xD bueno ya había avisado que me iba a demorar con la actualización de esta historia por un incidente con el teclado de mi laptop. Y si me siguen en wattpad también, ahí publique otro aviso en mi muro de que seguía sin poder actualizar (aun cuando mi compu ya estaba arreglada) porque una visita imprevista que se quedó toda la semana no soltaba mi computadora y la quería para él todo el día lol mientras eso ocurría, me planteé y me atreví a y entregar dos capítulos en vez de sólo uno para compensar la espera. Aun después de que mi compu ya fue dejada en paz, tuve que completar detalles de ambos documentos pero ahora aquí esta lo prometido :3 espero los disfruten. En total ustedes esta leyendo entre ambos capítulos un máximo de quince hojas sino es que un poco mas :3**

* * *

Russel se despertó con el sonido de su alarma. Se sentía con muy pocas ganas de levantarse de su cómoda cama pero debía hacerlo. Apagó su reloj, se desperezó y se echó hacia adelante para quedar sentado.―Buenos días.-Exclamo con voz perezosa.

Hizo su cama y procedió a bañarse y a vestirse. Fue directo a la cocina y comenzó a hacer el desayuno para dos personas. Justo estaba terminando de prepararlo cuando escuchó unos pasos venir desde el otro cuarto.―Buenos días hijo.-Saludó.

―Buenos días tío. Siéntate, esto ya va a estar listo.

―Vaya, vaya ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Estás haciendo el desayuno para mí? Se supone que yo soy quien tiene que ver por ti.

―Oh vamos tío. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí dejándome vivir contigo.

―Sabes que no es nada Russ ¿Para que esta la familia?

―Está bien.-Apagó la estufa.―Los hotcakes y el café ya están listos.-Sonrió. Tomó asiento junto con su tío y le sirvió su ración de hotcakes con mucha miel.

Su tío se deleitó con ellos mientras los comía―Sabes hijo, creo que nadie en la familia Hobbs sacó tan buenas habilidades culinarias como tú. Debes estar orgulloso.

―Bueno, no me gusta presumir, pero es apenas uno de mis muchos talentos.-Sonrió nuevamente.

― ¡Así se habla!-Terminaba de masticar su ultimo bocado.― ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar hoy?

―A las nueve.

―Oh, son veinte a las nueve. Te llevaré en mi auto.

―No te molestes tío, yo pensaba…

―No, claro que si me molesto ¡Me cocinaste unos hotcakes y un café de lujo! Debo devolverte el favor. Anda, ya súbete en lo que busco las llaves.

Russel se apresuró a lavarse los dientes y en un santiamén ya estaba en el auto haciéndola de copiloto para su tío. Mientras recorrían la cuidad Russel no dejaba de pensar en cuan diferentes parecían las casas. Eran tan distintas a las de Nueva York. Parecían más recatadas. Aunque ya llevaba tres meses viviendo en Londres, le parecía que cada vez que más tiempo transcurría, más podía extrañar su vida en Estados Unidos. Eso de inmediato le hizo poner una mueca en su rostro.

Era uno de esos días. Uno de esos días en que su mente divagaba sobre todo lo que había pasado por su vida, sobre todo cuando inició la secundaria.

Él estaba tan bien estudiando en la Escuela de San Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos; y pudo haberse graduado con honores de no ser porque lo expulsaron ¡Pero vaya que su expulsión no fue por cualquier cosa!

Russel nunca sabe cómo sentirse al respecto con eso de poder sentir y ver seres del más allá ¿Debe considerarlo una bendición o un tormento? ¿Alguna penitencia o cruz con la que debe lidiar en vida?

Todo se fue al carajo cuando un demonio tomó posesión de su cuerpo en plena pubertad, eligiendo el peor momento para hacerlo: durante clases; Russel jamás se perdonaría el daño y trauma que le ocasionó a sus compañeros estando fuera de sus facultades. Los lastimó, los hirió. Y al mismo tiempo se hirió él mismo psicológicamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

¿Las cosas pueden ponerse peor? Debido a la posesión que sufrió, cayó en un coma que le duró cuatro años. Perdió tanto durante ese tiempo, su convivencia en familia, sus amigos (que de cualquier forma nunca volvieron a buscarlo). Le aterraba pensar si es que sus padres alguna vez consideraron desconectarlo pero ellos nunca perdieron la esperanza, es lo que siempre le decían. Por fortuna su familia supo buscar apoyo resguardándose en su fe religiosa, y su hijo salió del coma gracias al exorcismo que le practicó el padre Merrin.

Luego de perder toda oportunidad de dejarlo volver a entrar a San Xavier, terminó buscando otra escuela. Eventualmente se hizo de amigos nuevos. Y cuando creyó que nada más podía salir mal, sufre de un tiroteo en plena carretera. Jamás podría olvidar como la propia muerte se presentó ante sus ojos. Ahora lo piensa y fueron sólo milisegundos en que él la vio, pero lo sentirá en su memoria como un momento tortuoso y eterno. Sus nuevos amigos, todos ellos tan talentosos con un buen futuro por delante, perecieron el aquel percance. Todos excepto Russel. Más dolor a la herida.

Sólo él fue el único que se vio despertando luego del choque y verse rodeado de cuerpos inertes, con sangre sobre la piel y traspasos de bala. Sus ojos sufrieron traumatismo, haciendo pensar a cualquiera a primera vista que únicamente tenía las escleróticas sin iris ni pupila.

¿Por qué precisamente él tuvo que sobrevivir? No consideraba que su vida valiera más que la de aquellos que la perdieron. ¿Por qué la muerte lo dejó ir? Consideró el suicidio y lo intentó unas tres veces. Definitivamente la muerte aun no lo quería de su lado. Su primera opción fue doparse con pastillas y sólo le resultó en una fuerte diarrea que le duró todo el mes; colgándose, la soga se rompió; su último intento fue usar el arma de fuego de su padre pero la bala se encasquilló.

Es que tanta mala suerte no puede ser coincidencia. Definitivamente debía estar atrapado en alguna maldición. La muerte que más le dolió fue la del que él consideraba más que su amigo, su hermano.

Dejó las ideas del suicidio de lado cuando notó que más presencias estaban rondando su cabeza de manera perturbadoramente literal. Si había algo rescatable de esa situación, era que Russel por primera vez sentía que no eran presencias que quisieran atormentarlo. Eran presencias buenas, amigables…familiares.

Las almas de sus amigos fallecidos se alojaron dentro de su mente, hallándola como un lugar seguro en el cual resguardarse. (El impacto de aquella posesión masiva fue lo que le causó el traumatismo ocular). Russel siempre había sido alguien de pensamientos positivos y serenos. Era un analista por naturaleza, aquel que siempre piensa las cosas antes de actuarlas. Eso a las presencias les parecía una buena virtud de su parte, lo cual también volvía a su mente un espacio relajado en el cual habitar.

No pasó mucho tiempo en el que Russel notó que sus amigos aun podían comunicarse con él. Les entendía y les hablaba de vuelta. Se sintió feliz al notar que no los perdió del todo luego del accidente. El más prominente espíritu de todos ellos era su amigo Del con quien charlaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Varias veces su familia lo descubría hablando solo. Y Russel no veía mucho caso para convencerlos en que había alguien más ahí con él. Por eso es que aprendió a entablar conversaciones con sus espíritus o con Del de forma telepática. Enfocaba sus pensamientos y su voz interior y la dirigía al espacio, por la cual no tardaba en recibir una respuesta proveniente desde su interior, y a la vez desde otro plano existencial. Era una experiencia que aprendió a apreciar al paso de los meses.

Aun preocupados por su bienestar, los Hobbs por fin decidieron mantenerlo alejado y mandarlo a vivir con su tío en Inglaterra durante algún tiempo. Un año sería bueno. Y así es como terminó viviendo en Belsize Park. Un lugar bastante agradable, pero no igual a Brooklyn por desgracia.

 **Oh no, viejo. No la nostalgia otra vez.**

 _No puedo evitarlo Del. Siento que la vida inglesa no es del todo para mí._

 **Sólo debes tener más paciencia, hombre. Nadie dijo que mudarse de país sería fácil. Por favor, no nos hagas llorar aquí adentro recordando el pasado. Además, creo que tu tío empieza a verte raro.**

― ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? Te veo decaído.

―No es nada tío. Sólo…pensaba en mis padres.

―Oh sí, sé que los extrañas. Y créeme, ellos también a ti. Cada vez que me llaman me preguntan cómo estas y yo les digo que muy bien. En realidad no es una mentira ¿Cierto? Sé que te adaptaras aquí en Londres muy pronto. Y conociendo todo por lo que has pasado, esto va a ser pan comido para ti.

Russel ensanchó una sonrisa gratificada antes las palabras de su tío.

Llegaron en diez minutos al trabajo de Russel y su tío le comentó que lo llamara cuando saliera para igualmente recogerlo.

La primera actividad que su jefe Rick lo puso a realizar cuando entró al negocio, fue ponerlo a acomodar en los estantes la nueva mercancía en vinilos que llegó ayer de última hora. Le dijo que debido a un asunto familiar no podría estar en el negocio, y como Russel se había ganado la confianza de Rick en poco tiempo, lo dejaba a cargo durante todo el día, a lo que su empleado no tuvo ningún problema.

Russel se puso a trabajar de inmediato con entusiasmo mientras les daba un vistazo a la vez que evaluaba las novedades que iban surgiendo en el mundo musical. Cosas buenas, y algunas otras entregas en opinión de Del, eran una mierda.

* * *

Con este día se cumplían cinco días seguidos en que Murdoc iba en busca de aquel chico prodigio del que oyó hablar hace una semana. El rumor llegó hasta sus oídos acerca de que había un joven talentoso en la percusión y batería. Al parecer se animó a entrar en un concurso callejero de música. Fue el ganador indiscutible pero supuestamente rechazó el premio y argumentó que no lo hizo por dinero sino sólo por diversión.

"Nunca oirás nada parecido", "Es sensacional", "Toca como si estuviera poseído". Eran algunas de las cosas que escuchaba al respecto.

Y resultaba que al parecer era literal. Mientras más preguntaba, más sabia sobre su hombre. Con un grupo de espíritus expertos en rap poseyendo su psique, ellos le daban a este humano más talento del que por sí solo ya tenía. Murdoc supo que debía encontrarlo cuanto antes y reclutarlo. Habiendo fantasmas involucrados de por medio no podía fallar. Las últimas descripciones que logró recaudar fueron que no sería difícil reconocer a "un sujeto de su tamaño". De acuerdo, era un tipo robusto; además extranjero, venido de Nueva York, afroamericano y ojos sumamente particulares "con aspecto de zombi". No supo que rayos le quisieron decir con eso. Ya conocía un tipo suficientemente particular con esas características y era su vocalista.

Una última pista que le brindaron fue que trabajaba en una tienda de discos en Soho. Así que eso es lo que Murdoc estuvo haciendo. Investigaba en la guía telefónica por tiendas de discos en el barrio de Soho e iba a diario por esos lares con el afán de que el siguiente negocio al que fuera a parar fuera donde encontrara a quien tanto buscó.

Terminaba de darle los últimos tragos de cerveza a la botella que tenía consigo. Se detuvo enfrente de Big Rick Black's Record Shack y bajó de su auto sin reparar en que se bajó aun con aquel envase vacío. Entró al local como cualquier otra persona, mirando de aquí para allá y de soslayo todos los discos que tenían en exhibición. Cuando su mirada la dirigió hacia el mostrador supo que su búsqueda había llegado a su fin.

Era un muchacho quien se hallaba limpiando los cristales del aparador con un paño húmedo. Parecía muy enfocado en su tarea. Seria quizás de la edad de 2D pero su gran tamaño y complexión rechoncha le daban un aspecto más maduro. Encajaba justo como ya se lo había imaginado y se acercó a él sin dudar.

Russel elevó su vista para toparse con un cliente quien le veía fijamente como con una especie de ansiedad pero no le decía nada. Mentiría si dijera que no se espantó con su presencia tan cercana.

 **¿Qué onda con este tipo?** -Cuestionó Del en su cabeza.― **¡Ah! Este maldito me asustó de muerte.** -Rio.- **Ok, mal chiste pero en serio, nos mira como si quisiera ver dentro de tu alma.**

 _Del, ya cierra la boca._ ― ¿Hola, puedo ayudarlo?-Preguntó con amabilidad.

―Oh, claro que puedes, estoy seguro de que sí, mi buen amigo…-Se inclinó aún más delante de ser posible para observar el nombre en su gafete.―Rrrrrussel… ¡Russel! Sí, verás Russ, he estado buscando algunos discos que he querido conseguir y no pienso marcharme de aquí sin ellos.-Le pasó un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado. Él lo desdobló y vio escrita una pequeña lista con títulos que en lo personal no le parecían tan conocidos.

―Mmhmm estos deben ser ejemplares viejos. Va a ser algo difícil. Normalmente aquí sólo nos llega lo más nuevo.

―Oh, pero si son clásicos de los 50's ¡Vamos! Aunque sea alguno debes de tener. Confió en que sí.

―Claro, buscaré en lo que nos llegó hoy.-Russel le dio la espalda y se inclinó ahí mismo en su lugar, pues a sus pies tenia aun algunas cajas sin abrir que todavía le faltaba por acomodar en los escaparates.

De inmediato Murdoc pensó en llevar a cabo una gran hazaña (que para nada había sido planeada a último minuto).

 **Que tipo más anticuado ¿Quién escucha música de hace medio siglo hoy en día de todas formas?**

 _Del, ya te lo dije, mejor cállate. Sólo me pones más nervioso._ Russel siguió buscando entre los vinilos. ―Oh, encontré uno.-Se irguió sobre su espalda otra vez mientras admiraba la portada del disco.―Este tiene un precio de…-Sin esperarlo, Russel sintió que su vista se volvía oscura. Su cabeza estaba siendo cubierta sin piedad por una bolsa de tela negra ¡Estaba siendo víctima de un asalto! El otro sujeto hacia ademanes de al mismo tiempo querer asfixiarlo.

― ¡Tengo un arma y no dudaré en usarla!-Dijo el criminal con voz rasposa.

Russel se alarmó pero no porque el asaltante estuviera armado. Simplemente todo pasó tan de prisa que esa fue su primera reacción. Sin embargo no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Se metieron con la persona equivocada; pues Russel Hobbs si bien nunca inició ninguna pelea, no dudaría en acabar con una y de la manera más violenta si así era necesario. Forcejeó para intentar sacarse ese obstáculo de encima, llevándose las manos al cuello para detener la asfixia. ― ¡Hijo de perra!-Aulló con la bolsa puesta.― ¡No te llevarás ni un centavo de aquí!

―No me molesta el dinero, pero no vine aquí por eso, gordito.-Habló de manera acelerada. Esta vez Russel si se desconcertó ante esa respuesta ¿Si el atacante no quería dinero, que otra cosa podría ser? Lastimosamente bajó la guardia y recibió un fuerte golpe detrás de la nuca con algún objeto filoso. Sólo escuchó vidrios cayendo al suelo después de eso.

 **¡No te dejaré solo Russ! ¡Estaré contigo! ¡Aquí estoy contigo Russ! ¡Aguanta un poco!**

Pero aquello fue lo último que escuchó, posteriormente no pudo mantenerse despierto por más tiempo. Murdoc se apresuró al ver que Russel ya estaba inconsciente y arrastró su pesado cuerpo hasta su auto donde lo depositó en los asientos traseros.―Ya llegará el momento en que tú y el idiota me harán ganar millones, Hobbs.-Decía al cuerpo del neoyorkino detrás de él. Por suerte para él, no parecía haber testigos cerca que presenciaran el acto, y de inmediato encendió los motores y huyó del lugar en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Murdoc regresó a los Kong más pronto de lo que 2D pensaba. En los últimos días siempre tardaba unas tres o cuatro horas en volver. 2D se aburría en esos grandes estudios sin compañía pero trataba de hacer varias cosas para distraerse. Como escribir más canciones o corregir las que ya tenían, o jugar una partida de videojuegos por su cuenta, llamar a Paula o a sus padres, prepararse un sándwich de queso y demás cosillas de ese estilo.

Niccals ingresó al edificio muy alterado y pidiendo por ayuda de 2D para algo pero el chico no sabía para qué.― ¡2D! ¡2D!-Bramaba el bajista.― ¡¿Dónde te metiste, tarado?!

― ¿Qué pasa Mudz? ¡Aquí estoy!-Se hizo notar en cuanto salió del elevador.―Estas algo apurado.-Dijo 2D al encontrarse ambos en el lobby principal.

― ¡Deja de abrir la maldita boca y sólo ven conmigo!-Señaló y luego emprendió el camino, con 2D siguiéndolo por detrás.

― ¡Bien, bien, ya voy! ¿Pero qué te ocurre?

―Tengo un gran problema Faceache, un ¡Gran! Problema.-Remarcó.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia afuera donde Murdoc aparcó. El mayor abrió la puerta trasera del Vauxhall y empezaba a jalonear hacia afuera un objeto grande y pesado. Cuando 2D se acercó a mirar mejor se percató de que no era _algo_ , sin _alguien_ quien estaba ahí recostado y Murdoc quería sacarlo porque aquel chico parecía inconsciente.― ¡Murdoc! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-Retrocedió unos pasos viéndose muy desconcertado y Murdoc le reclamó por ello.

― ¡No te eches hacia atrás! ¡Ven a ayudarme!

― ¡¿Lo mataste?! ¡¿Lo mataste?!-Repetía con voz temblorosa mientras se acercaba otra vez.― ¿Esta muerto?

― ¡No está muerto, imbécil! Sólo inconsciente. Y en dado caso que se me pasara la mano, ahora tú también eres cómplice por cualquier cosa ¿Entendiste? Vamos a llevarlo adentro.

2D negaba con la cabeza tímidamente de tan siquiera imaginarse metiéndose en problemas de esa magnitud. Entre ambos hombres acarrearon al tercero y lo llevaron a la primera sala más cercana. En el proceso 2D procuraba la cabeza y los brazos y Murdoc lo llevaba de los pies. Era muy pesado, al menos para el menor, pues no estaba acostumbrado a cargar pesos tan grandes y eso era notorio debido a su falta de masa muscular, siendo todo un enclenque. Aun así, se negó a dejar al hombre caer porque no quería causarle algún golpe fuerte. 2D sabía más que nadie lo mucho que dolían los golpes en la cabeza. Depositaron a Russel sobre el sofá más largo y ahí lo dejaron. Únicamente le removieron la bolsa de la cabeza.― ¿Y ahora que hacemos Mudz?

―Esperar a que despierte. Con suerte dentro de una hora recobrará el conocimiento.-Murdoc fue al mini bar que tenían cerca y sacó una While Light en lata para bebérsela como si nada. Vio que 2D miraba a Russel y luego le observaba a él con una mirada aterrada mientras jugaba con sus dedos de forma apurada y nerviosa.― ¿Qué? ¿Se te antojo?-Preguntó el bajista, refiriéndose a su cerveza.

* * *

Russel fue recobrando la conciencia de a poco. Abrió sus ojos con mucha dificultad. Sentía la cabeza aturdida y se hallaba mareado. Su vista tardó para enfocar bien su alrededor y de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Una sensación de vértigo le invadió.

 **¡Oh viejo, al fin despiertas! Todo fue muy confuso por aquí. Pero ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?**

Oír la voz de su amigo le devolvió el alivio. _Del no sé dónde mierda estamos ¿Tú sabes algo?_

 **Para nada Russ. Ese maldito golpe fue tan jodidamente fuerte que me sacó de mi zona incluso a mí.** **Fue como que…me desvanecí ¿Entiendes? No estaba en ningún lado ¡No me enteré de nada! Quise quedarme contigo y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro. Estoy tan confundido como tú justo ahora.**

Russel se irguió en el sillón y se sobó la cabeza mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor.

― ¡Oh, ya despertaste!-Esa voz de inmediato lo puso alerta y vio de quien provenía. Un muchacho escuálido y larguirucho que nunca había visto antes se acercó hacia él en plan amistoso.― ¿Te encuentras bien?

Russel alzó una ceja y lo observó de pies a cabeza sin poder evitar mirar bien las facciones de su rostro. Era bastante peculiar.― ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?-Cuestionó aun estando a la defensiva.

― ¡Oh claro! Mis modales…Yo soy 2D. Bueno, así me gusta que me llamen y tú… ¿Tú eres Russel verdad?-De inmediato 2D ya le estaba dando un apretón de manos.

―Eh…s-sí…

― ¿Cuál fue tu segunda pregunta? Oh sí, estas en los Estudios Kong.-Sonríe y muestra ahora su falta de dientes. A Russel le parece que le da un look bastante simpático.― ¿Te agradan?

―Eh…oye, yo…ni siquiera…

― ¡Oh cierto! Debo avisarle a Murdoc.-Su rostro adquirió una mueca angustiada al recordar ese nombre y salió de inmediato a buscar al susodicho.

Mientras lo veía irse de nuevo la voz de Del lo distrajo. **Hombre ¿Viste a ese chico? Sus ojos eran…**

 _¿Qué hay de malo con sus ojos?-_ Inquirió el neoyorkino.

 **No, no, no quiero decir que son ¡Una locura! En el buen sentido ¡Y su cabello! Debe ser un punk, solo ellos tienen ese estilo.**

 _No sé, me agrada, pero…no me importa, sigo sin saber qué demonios hago aquí, en los…Estudios Kong… ¡Debería estar en el trabajo!_

 **¡Maldición! Recuerda que te secuestraron, y para mi mala suerte, a mí también. Si podemos encontrar la salida de este lugar, mucho mejor. Ya quiero largarme de aquí.**

Russel se movilizó y empezó a buscar la puerta para irse. Los Estudios eran enormes y Russel no tenía idea de por dónde estaba caminando ni hacia dónde ir.

― ¿No te parece extraño Del?—Dijo esta vez en voz alta ya que se encontraba a solas.―Es decir…en verdad parece que me raptaron. Y sin embargo no tengo obstáculos que me impidan irme. Cero mordazas, cero armas ¡Nada!

 **Lo mismo imaginé pero no te confíes, si no te das prisa quien sabe con qué clase de chiflado nos vamos a topar. Hay que fugarnos ¡Ya!**

― ¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¡Busco la salida pero es imposible!-Pasó por la cocina y no pudo evitar entretenerse unos segundos a echarle un vistazo a grandes rasgos.―Imagina toda la comida que preparan aquí.-Sonrió.

 **¿Otra vez pensando en comida, Russ? ¡Concéntrate hermano! Yo no comería en este lugar ni aunque me pagaran. Es un desastre. No tienen nada limpio.**

―Tú dices eso porque ya ni siquiera puedes comer nada. Pero concuerdo, este sitio necesita de alguna mucama o algo.

 **Ni lo menciones, siempre tengo que tolerar cada vez que te veo comer una pizza para ti solo. Sabes que la mexicana me encantaba.**

Russel siguió de largo y al fin pudo divisar dos grandes portones que de seguro eran su salida. Al paso calmado al que iba, todavía escuchó más atrás otras dos voces y pasos haciendo eco al acercarse, casi como si corrieran.

― ¡Mudz te juró que yo lo dejé en la sala!

― ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Seguramente ya se largó de aquí!

Dos figuras conocidas aparecieron ante su vista. Era el chico simpático y justo a su lado estaba su secuestrador.― ¡Tú!-Exclamó Russel de forma colérica. No dudo en acercarse de forma intimidante haciendo que Murdoc retrocediera unos pasos. Russel lo alcanzó por el cuello de su polera. Pudo levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo.- ¡Maldito loco! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía me oíste! ¡Voy a llamar a la puta policía y te vas a pudrir en la cárcel desgraciado!

― ¡Puta madre! ¡No la policía!

2D interviene desde lejos.― ¡E-espera, Russ! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Murdoc sólo quiere hablar contigo!

― ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡No puedo creerte! ¡¿Hablar conmigo?!-Vuelve su vista hacia Murdoc.― ¡¿Para hablar con alguien es que lo secuestras?! ¡Pura mierda! ¡Seguramente piensas pedir un rescate! ¡¿Es eso?!

― ¡Suéltame y te lo explico, carajo!

Russel vio a aquel hombre. Era tan patético. En verdad él no podría hacerle daño si quisiera. Ni siquiera 2D. Russel tenía más fuerza, podría defenderse fácilmente como ahora. Si desafortunadamente lo había secuestrado en plenas horas de trabajo fue por pura desprevención de su parte. Así que lo soltó. No significaba ningún peligro para él y con tan sólo mencionar a la policía ya lo tenía temblando.

Murdoc cayó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo y 2D se puso a su lado para socorrerlo a ponerse en pie. En lo que su compañero recobraba el aliento 2D se dirigió hacia el afroamericano.―M-mira, Russ, Murdoc no es una mala persona. Tampoco es ningún loco…bueno, tal vez sí, un poquito.-Rio con nerviosismo.―Pero no intenta hacerte nada malo. Eres libre de irte ¿Ok? Nada te impide salir por esa puerta.-Señala.-Y puedes poner una denuncia también, sin embargo, él sólo quiere…

― ¡Gracias 2D! Ya dijiste suficiente.-Dijo el mencionado para callarle la boca.

―Bien, entonces…habla.-Comentó Russel con brazos cruzados y mirada altanera.

―…Vamos al estudio.-Dice Niccals aun sobándose al cuello después de la hazaña de Russel. Los tres van hacia allá y cuando Russel entra a la dichosa sala se le abren grandes los ojos. Es suficientemente espacioso. Cuentan con una cabina de grabación y ¡Tienen una batería! A lo menos cinco modelos de guitarras eléctricas y dos acústicas; sintetizador y teclado, dos micrófonos puestos en su tripie; caja de ritmos y al fondo ve recargado sobre la pared un bajo de un atractivo color rojo.―Caballeros, aquí es donde ocurre la magia ¿Russ, cuál es tu primera impresión?

―Es…es la primera vez que estoy en un estudio.-Dice sin apartar su visión de aquel conjunto de percusiones.

― Oh sí, disfrútalo ¿Es genial verdad? Nunca estarás en uno mejor que este. Hey, ya vi que le echaste el ojo a esta nena.-Refiriéndose a la batería.― ¿Quieres probarla?

Russel ni se lo piensa cuando toma su lugar en el banquillo y agarra las baquetas. Es una batería más amplia que la que dejó en su hogar en Brooklyn y además luce más nueva. Siente que casi quiere alocarse en ella.―Buena calidad.-Menciona.

― ¿Es hermosa, cierto?

―Bueno, todo esto es muy cool y todo pero todavía no me dices que esperas obtener de mí.

― ¡Bueno a eso voy! Justo ahora. Eh ¿Estás listo, cara de simio?

―Sipi.-Responde 2D alzando su dedo pulgar. Ya trae el micrófono encendido.

Murdoc va y toma a su preciado _El Diablo_. Aquel bajo que Russel miró la primera vez. Lo conecta al amplificador.―Como lo ensayamos.-2D y Murdoc interpretan frente a Russel una pieza original.

Cuando 2D empieza a cantar en verdad parece tener la voz de una persona diferente. Le cambia demasiado y eso a Russel le llama la atención.

Bound to myself and goes home  
Making of herself a number  
Always tell her before I start up  
Do now what I tell you shut up

Tienen buen ritmo aunque obviamente sólo teniendo un bajo como compañía hacia a la melodía sonar aún muy primitiva. Russel empieza a marcar un pequeño ritmo con el pie golpeando contra el suelo y a asentir con la cabeza. La canción termina y él no puede evitar aplaudir terminada aquella presentación. Ambos músicos le dirigen una mirada curiosa.― ¿Te gustó? ¿Qué opinas?-Cuestiona 2D con interés y emoción.

―Bueno, no voy a negar que sé reconocer una buena influencia musical cuando la oigo. Sobre todo si se trata de hip-hop, y…creo que ustedes tienen talento. La canción estuvo muy bien.

― ¿Muy bien?-Cuestiona Murdoc esta vez.― ¿Muy bien? Estuvo más que bien ¡Pero gracias! Y es obvio, porque yo…bueno, _nosotros_ la compusimos.-Se corrigió.―Aunque obviamente aún le faltan arreglos ¡Y por supuesto! A esta pieza le falta un buen ritmo en la batería.

―Sí…y… ¿Qué estas sugiriendo?-Indaga el neoyorkino.

―Russel…Russel, Russel, Russel, no me vas a negar que justo ahora, en este estudio, somos tres hombres con mucho talento musical y atractivo sexual para las chicas. Piénsalo, 2D en las vocales, yo en las cuerdas, tú en las percusiones ¿Qué dices?

― ¿Estas diciendo que me ofreces una vacante en una banda?

―Bueno, no por nada es que estas aquí. Y si los rumores que oí sobre ti son ciertos, considérate el baterista oficial.

Russel meditó unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie.―Mira Murdoc, agradezco que aprecies mis habilidades. Sobre todo si ya sabes lo de mi incidente con espíritus y esas cosas. Pero quiero que sepas que sigo molesto. Si lo único que querías era hacerme esta oferta… ¡Por un demonio! Al menos hazlo como cualquier otra persona lo haría. No era necesario golpearme y arrástrame hasta acá, arriesgándote a que yo decline tu propuesta.

―Si quieres puedes irte Russ, nadie te obliga a quedarte y además… ¡Ayyy!-2D siente un jaloneo de cabello por parte de Murdoc.

―Cierra la boca, Stuart. En fin ¿Qué decías Russ? Sólo déjate de rodeos y ve al punto.

―Lo que quiero decir es que…lo…lo voy a pensar.-Russel sale del estudio dejando atrás a los otros dos. De nuevo va caminado sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en especial.

 **Russ ¿Es en serio? No me digas que de verdad lo estas considerando.**

 _Tú también lo oíste Del, la idea suena tentadora._

 **Sí, no voy a negarlo. Podríamos ganar muchos admiradores, y yo podría rapear en alguna canción o quizá dos. Y yo te apoyo en lo que elijas ¿Ok? Es decir, no tengo mucha opción ahora; pero si eliges este camino ¿Cómo se lo dirás a tu familia?**

Russel suspira al acordarse y se pasa la mano por el rostro.―Mi tío.-Hace una pequeña pausa.―Mira Del, realmente no creo que mi familia me lo tome a mal. Ellos saben lo mucho que amo la música. Y esta puede ser mi oportunidad para demostrar el talento que tengo, y no sólo pasarme la vida acomodando vinilos en una tienda.

 **Ya, es tu decisión. Así que piensa muy bien en tu respuesta. No quiero que después te arrepientas.**

― ¿Sabes qué? Creo…creo que no esta tan mal… digo ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?... ¡Sí! Iré allá y les diré lo que opino.-Ya decidido, Russel regresa sobre sus pasos buscando de nueva cuenta el estudio donde estuvo hace unos minutos. Cuando vuelve encuentra a ambos sin hacer gran cosa en particular.― Umm…chicos…

― ¿Qué sucede?

― ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión?

―Sí, y pienso que ¡Voy a aceptar!

― ¡Sí!-2D aplaude con entusiasmo.

―Sabía que no podías resistirte Russel.-Dice Murdoc mientras se deshace del cigarro que se fumaba.

―Oigan ¿Podemos tocar juntos esa canción otra vez? Mientras la oía, de hecho se me ocurrió un buen beat para acompañarla.

―Por supuesto.-Ambos accedieron y tomaron sus instrumentos de nueva cuenta. Tomaron posiciones y ahora Russel marcó un compás en cuatro tiempos para comenzar. Con Russel apoyándolos la canción sonó mucho mejor y los tres parecieron felices con el resultado. Y Russel en verdad se sintió pleno mientras hacía sonar tambores y platillos; sobre todo se sentía muy cómodo al lado de Murdoc y 2D, en verdad se encontraba con gente que apreciaba la buena música y se sentían satisfechos haciendo lo que amaban.― ¡Satán, de eso estaba hablando!-Señala Murdoc luego de terminar la canción.― ¿Lo ves Russ? Es claro que debes quedarte con nosotros. Hacemos un buen equipo.

―Ya lo creo. En verdad, los tres juntos sonamos mucho mejor.

―Nos alegra tenerte aquí Russ.-Dice 2D.―En serio necesitábamos a alguien como tú. Y si vas a estar aquí, será mejor que empieces a conocer tu nuevo hogar ¿No crees?

―Oh ¿Quieres darme el tour, hermano?-2D pareció emocionado ante la idea. Los dos recorrieron los estudios de arriba abajo, con 2D siendo su guía. En verdad la construcción era un monstruo pues solo recorrían cuarto tras cuarto y Russel no dejaba de impresionarse. Seguramente los estudios antes fueron algún castillo remodelado.

Incluso bajaron al estacionamiento donde Murdoc tenía su Wnniebago.―Por allá esta mi cuarto y ¡Oh cierto! Olvide decirte. Nunca vengas a molestar a Murdoc hasta acá al menos que sea algo muy my muy importante.

― ¿De acuerdo? Ummm ¿Él vive en una casa rodante? ¿En serio?

―Sí, bueno, la Winnie ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos, él sólo la vio y dijo "Me la quedo".-Russel rio ante el comentario. 2D podía llegar a ser muy gracioso, incluso sin quererlo. Al final regresaron a una habitación vacía que a Russel le agradó y decidió que esa sería su habitación.

―Gracias por mostrarme todo el complejo, D. Es un lugar genial.

―No es nada Russ; no puedo esperar a que te mudes con nosotros. Tener que soportar a Mudz yo solo es…una locura.-Se rasca el cuello.

―Ah, nos llevaremos bien entre todos, ya verás.

― ¡Sí! Y podemos hacer un maratón de pelis de zombis. Siempre quiero convencer a Murdoc pero me manda a la mierda o se queda dormido a los quince minutos.

―Descuida, yo veré ese maratón contigo, D.

― ¡Genial! Gracias Russ y…-Empezó a jugar con sus manos.-oye, perdón si me meto mucho pero ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? Murdoc me dijo que tienes…

― ¿Un fantasma rapero en mi cabeza?-Sonríe.―Pues sí, es cierto. Tengo varios, de hecho. Aunque el mejor de todos es Del, mi mejor amigo.

― ¡Eso es genial! A mí me gustaría ser amigo de los fantasmas. Como Casper, el fantasma amigable.

―Oh viejo, no compares a Del con Casper, nada que ver. Del es mucho más cool que eso. Y claro que él también quiere ser tu amigo. Y bueno, ya que estamos revelando verdades, dime tú ¿Qué tipo de tinte usas?

―Oh no ¿Lo dices por mi cabello?-Se toma algunos mechones.―No uso nada, mi cabello ya es azul.

― ¡No bromees viejo!-Dice crédulo.

― ¡En serio! Fue por un accidente. De hecho también lo de mis ojos, y fue Murdoc quien…

― ¡Faceache!-Escucho llamarlo a la distancia.― ¡Ven aquí!

―Oh no, algo quiere… ¡Ya vuelvo Russ! En seguida te cuento todo.-2D deja a Russel solo y ve una oportunidad para comunicarse con su tío quien seguramente sigue pensando que su sobrino está en el trabajo.

―Ya lo decía yo, Del. No consigues ese tono de azul con ningún producto.-Menciona mientras saca su teléfono celular.

 **Tómalo con calma Russ. No queremos alarmar a tu tío con la noticia.**

―Está bien, descuida. Ya te dije que se lo tomará bien.-Aunque antes de llamar, toma aire profundo, lo suelta, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. El celular sonaba hasta que la voz de un hombre mayor le respondió.


	9. Chapter 8

Paula y su novio caminaban a un paso normal sobre la acera, buscando dirigirse a alguna heladería cercana. A Paula de repente se le antojó algo frio, y su chico se le pegó de inmediato pues igualmente amaba los helados. Quien sabe de qué estaría hablando el muchacho; algo sobre el nuevo integrante foráneo que juntaron hace poco, el que podía ver gente muerta o algo así. Paula estaba más concentrada escuchando la reproducción de canciones en su Walkman. Parecía distraída pero ella realmente se daba cuenta como las demás personas se les quedaban viendo gracias a la apariencia de Stu. Aunque a él parecía no importarle o realmente no se daba cuenta de las miradas aterradas; algunas otras chicas mostraban interés y lo veían con curiosidad, por lo que Paula lo tomó del brazo para que vieran que estaba con él.

― ¿De qué crees que sería bueno el helado? ¿De mango? No, no me gusta el mango… ¡De fresa!...No, no se me antoja ahora…Paula ¿Tú de que lo pedirás?-Por fin logró captar la atención de la mujer y ella se desprendió los audífonos de sus oídos.

―No lo sé cielo. Eso lo veremos cuando estemos ahí.-Volvió entonces a sus canciones, y Stuart a parlotear de lo que sea. A la distancia, ella logró reconocer a una persona que se dirigía en la dirección contraria. Se paralizó por milisegundos al ver que era Brad quien se aproximaba. Si ese patán se los topaba, le contaría a Stuart lo que sucedió entre ellos mientras estaba en coma, y claro, no sin antes burlarse un poco de las hendiduras en sus ojos. No podía permitir que sus caminos se toparan.― ¡Amor, cambié de opinión! ¡Vayamos por un café!-Sin darle oportunidad a reprochar nada, Paula encaminó a la fuerza a su novio a entrar en el local por donde estaban pasando. Entraron a un restaurante y tomaron asiento en la primera mesa libre que hallaron. Discretamente Paula miraba hacia la calle de afuera, esperando a que Brad pasara y se perdiera de vista de nuevo.

― ¿Qué café quieres ordenar? Exprés, late, capuchino, americano, mocha…-Stu leía el menú sentado frente a Paula, contrario a la ventana. Solo hasta que ella vio pasar la amenaza de frente con toda normalidad, fue que pudo volverá respirar.―Le gusta el café negro.-Fue lo último que ella alcanzó a oír.

― ¿Disculpa cielo?

―Dije que le gusta el café negro. A Murdoc. Siempre se prepara una taza todas las mañanas y a veces también le pone vodka. Dice que si no es tan negro como su alma no le sirve para despertar y es cierto, porque cuando esta aun adormilado se pone de muy mal humor y…

― ¡Stuart!-Paula da un fuerte golpe con ambos puños sobre su mesa, lo que causa que más personas volteen a mirarlos innecesariamente. Ella reacciona pero solo atina a sobarse el puente de la nariz.

― ¿Sí, Paula?-Pregunta el chico con Inocencia.―Por favor, dime 2D.-Recalca.

―…2D.-Respira hondo.―Cariño ¿Sabes porque llevo escuchando mi Walkman los últimos diez minutos desde que salimos de mi casa?

―No.

― ¡Porque desde que fuiste por mí no dejas de hablar de Murdoc! "Murdoc esto, Murdoc aquello" ¡Estoy harta! No es la primera salida en que lo haces. Desde que vives con ese sujeto lo mencionas cada dos minutos y la verdad no lo entiendo ¿Qué es tan especial en él? ¿Y por qué es que ahora vives en un mismo espacio con él y nunca aceptaste lo mismo conmigo? Primero fueron dos semanas en su departamento y ahora para peor ¡Se mudaron a Essex! A ese maldito edificio en la colina donde dicen que espantan.-Se cruza de brazos.―Ya no podemos vernos tan seguido por la distancia y aun así cuando lo hacemos, él tiene que estar presente en nuestras conversaciones. Y ahora también ese tal Russel.

―Paula, Murdoc es el primer amigo que tengo. Es decir, no el primero, pero el mejor que he tenido. Sabes que me quedé sin amigos desde que me gradué de la preparatoria…Murdoc es genial. Se fue de casa a los dieciocho años y desde entonces hace lo que quiere con su vida. Es como dicen "Él es su propio jefe".

―Yo hice lo mismo St…2D.-Se corrige.―No importa si antes o después de los dieciocho. No entiendo porque con él es diferente.

― ¡Exacto! Ustedes dos son tan parecidos en muchas cosas. Aunque no lo veas, por eso mismo quiero hacer que lo notes. Ambos tienen un departamento, o bueno, él lo tenía hasta que nos embargaron porque no pagó la renta. Pero ahora que estamos en Kong eso no importa… ¿Qué más? A ambos les gusta vestir mucho negro, y pintarse las uñas de rojo.-Paula miró sus uñas un momento pero no se veía convencida por las palabras de 2D.―Me gustaría que se llevaran bien, porque los dos son mis personas favoritas en ese mundo.

―Ay, bebé.-Se conmovió.―Todo lo que dices suena muy lindo y eso, pero yo no sé si pueda llevarme bien con él.

―Es que no lo conoces del todo. Si le dieras la oportunidad, te agradaría ¡Ambos tocan instrumentos de cuerda!-De pronto 2D sintió como si una revelación le llegara a la mente.― ¡Eso es Paula! debes unirte a nosotros en la banda ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Llevamos buscando estos últimos días a alguien que toque la guitarra. Serias el único elemento que nos falta.

―Mmm…no lo sé amor…

―Anda, tú misma lo dijiste.-La toma de las manos de forma dulce.―Ya casi no nos vemos por la distancia. Si te unes a nosotros, podremos vivir juntos en Kong, como tú querías.

Paula al ver la sonrisa entusiasmada de 2D y mirándola con ojos de súplica, no tuvo otra opción más que acceder. Él siempre lograba convencerla con esos gestos tan tiernos y propios.―Esta bien, lo voy a intentar, a ver si funciona. 2D se emocionó y se inclinó hacia adelante de su silla para alcanzarla y darle un beso en los labios.

― ¡Eres la mejor novia del mundo!

* * *

Por pura suerte Murdoc aceptó que Paula hiciera una pequeña audición en Kong. No por ser directamente la novia de su vocalista le garantizaba quedar dentro sin esforzarse aunque sea un poco. Aun así, al principio se mostró renuente a dejar que lo intentara. 2D al preguntarle por qué, argumentó que "no quería chicas en la banda" pero esa era una razón muy estúpida y demasiado machista. Así que ahora ahí se hallaban los cuatro; 2D, Russel y Murdoc sentados en el sillón de la sala de videojuegos de los Estudios Kong, y Paula frente a ellos, ya lista con su guitarra para empezar a tocar.

―A ver si puedes con esta.-Murdoc le extendió una hoja con los acordes ya compuestos. De inmediato volvió a tomar asiento en lo que encendía un cigarrillo para fumar.

―"Ghost Train"-Leyó el título y bufó.―Oh claro, no me subestimes, por supuesto que puedo tocarla completa.-La chica empezó a rasgar las cuerdas sin perder de vista la hoja de papel frente a sus ojos. Russel y Murdoc se mostraban neutrales mientras escuchaban; y por el otro lado, 2D se veía bastante emocionado de ver a su novia dando su mejor esfuerzo; incluso comenzó a cantar la letra en tono bajo para acompañarla.

Cuando Paula terminó, 2D le brindó varios aplausos apresurados y ella en agradecimiento hizo unas cuantas reverencias.― ¿Y bien Mudz, qué opinas?-Preguntó su joven compañero.

Murdoc apagó su cigarro en el cenicero que tenía a lado.―Pues la verdad no me convence.-Se levantó pues pensaba retirarse de ahí sin más.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― ¡Aguafiestas!-Dijo Paula.―Te lo dije cariño, fue una pérdida de tiempo traerme hasta acá.-Comenzaba a guardar el instrumento en su estuche.―Pero no puedes decir que no lo intenté.

―No, no, no Paula, espera. Hablaré con él.-2D alcanzó a Murdoc en el pasillo.―Hey Mudz, espera ¿Podemos hablar?

―No hay nada de qué hablar Stuart, no quiero a tu novia en mi banda. Y no sólo porque la detesto, no tiene lo que busco. Le falta talento.

―Estas siendo muy duro con ella. Dale otra oportunidad. Que no se agraden no es una excusa.

―No, no. Con lo que oí me basta. Ya le di la oportunidad que me pediste. Hazlo bien a la primera o vete a casa, eso es lo que digo.

Paula, quien se encontraba más atrás en la sala, ya esperaba a Stuart para que la regresara de vuelta a casa― ¡Ni te molestes cariño!-Gritó desde ahí.―De cualquier forma no lo hice por mí, sino por ti. Además ¡Ni quien quisiera estar en la banda de Murdoc Niccals!-Alzó su voz a propósito para que el mencionado la oyera.

―Mira Mudz, yo sé que Paula tiene talento.-Susurró el más joven.―Si tú piensas lo contrario, no te voy a decir que estas equivocado, pero esta quizás sea la oportunidad que ella necesita para mejorar su potencial.

―Mi respuesta es no, Faceache.-Dijo sin inmutarse.

―…Bien. Supongo que entonces…renuncio.

En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes.― ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?

―Estoy diciendo que me marcho.

―No te atreverías…

―Ni siquiera le diste una audición justa. Cuando Russel se unió tocamos los tres juntos y ella tuvo que hacerlo sola ¡Olvídalo! Ni quien quisiera estar en tu banda.-2D se encaminaba a donde Paula con un paso totalmente confiado.

"Oh no, este idiota habla en serio" Pensó. No podía dejar que la persona que lo volvería rico se le esfumara en un instante.- ¡Paula, estas dentro!-En su interior se mostraba resignado.

― ¿En serio?-Preguntó ella.

―Sí, es en serio.-Dijo girando los ojos con hastío.

Ella corrió hacia su novio y se le abalanzó con cariño. Estaba emocionada. Ambos casi se van para atrás pues 2D nunca había podido soportar cargar a su novia.- ¡Lo hice cariño!

― ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!-Dijo él dándole un beso.

Murdoc no soportaba que un par de tórtolos se estuvieran besuqueando melosamente frente a él; hasta Russel se mostró incomodo, así que carraspeó la garganta para recordarles a esos zopencos que aún estaban ahí.

Cuando terminaron su escenita amorosa, Paula recobró la compostura y de igual forma aclaró su garganta.―Gracias por reconsiderarme, Murdoc.-Habló con voz serena.

―Sí, sí; lo que sea. Sólo no me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión.

― ¡Oh, claro que no! ¿Qué dices? Probablemente sea la mejor decisión que hayas tomado en tu vida.-Ella y Stu comenzaron a reírse, pero en cuanto él notó la mirada asesina que Murdoc le dirigía decidió parar su carcajada.―En fin, si voy a estar en esto, también quería pedirte una condición.

"Ya empezó" se dijo a si mismo.― ¿De qué se trata?

―Podemos hacer lo posible por llevarnos bien. Tal vez la forma en la que nos conocimos no fue la más propicia para agradarnos desde un principio, pero no quiero tener que estar peleando. Eso a mí Stu-bebé lo pone mal.-Le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla al más alto a manera de uno de sus mimos.

―Bien. Está bien, acepto.-Comentó con cierta indiferencia. Ambos extendieron la mano para cerrar su nuevo acuerdo. Stuart no podía estar más feliz en ese momento, como dijo, viendo a sus dos personas favoritas hacer las paces.

― ¡Perfecto!-Sonrió ella.― Pero…una última cosa ¿Cómo se supone que nos llamamos?

―Oh, eso aún está en proceso-Dijo 2D.

―Murdoc es quien está sacando ideas para eso.-Comenta Russel.

―Sí, creo que ya lo decidí.-Dijo complacido.―Seremos "Los testículos de Satán".

― ¡Ese es un nombre horrible!-Exclamaron todos.―Debes dejar que sea un acuerdo mutuo.-Dijo Paula.―Ahora somos un equipo, no sólo tú. 2D también debería elegir.

―Oh, yo no soy bueno inventando nombres.-Sonó desanimado.

―Eso no es cierto cariño.-Animó su novia.

― Bien ¿Qué tal "666"? ¡O mejor! "El número de la beats-tia" ¿Eh?

―Por favor, que no se relacione en nada con el diablo.-Pidió la joven.

― ¡Bien! ¡Ya veré en que pienso ¿De acuerdo?!-Murdoc se retiró algo molesto de vuelta a su Winnie.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hooli! al fin revivo de entre los muertos con esta historia. Ya no quiero aburrirlos con mis pretextos ridículos luego de no haber actualizado en meses, pero hey, al menos estoy actualizando antes de que acabe el año, fue algo que me prometí a mi misma lol. Bueno la verdad como que le fui perdiendo las ganas a esta historia, y pues creo que eso mismo hará que el próximo capitulo de esta ya sea el final, así que esto es lo penúltimo. No esperen un capitulo tan largo para la próxima eso si les aviso jaja. Por ahora el plan es, tal vez, primero, escribir el capitulo final de esto, luego escribir todos los nuevos capítulos de mi nueva historia "Noodle: Una entrega especial" antes de publicarla, y ya después de eso por fin dedicarle todo mi tiempo y amor a "Consentida". Aunque simplemente podría hacer todo eso a la par, si, supongo, para acabar mas rápido, y ya a ver cual historia sale primero, será como una sorpresaaaa! :u Me disculpo si ven errores de ortografía, si es así, avísenme y los corrijo!**

* * *

Los días transcurrían sin mayor percance dentro de los Kong, ahora que Gorilla al fin estaba integrada por los cuatro miembros que necesitaba. Murdoc salió de su winnie a la cocina en busca de una cerveza para acabar con la sed, y cuando venía de regreso, al pasar por la habitación de 2D, escuchó unos ruidos bastante peculiares venir desde adentro; esa clase de sonidos claro que Murdoc ya los conocía bien. "Esto será interesante" se dijo, y se quedó ahí afuera del cuarto de su vocalista bebiéndose su cerveza y escuchando como era que él y su novia tenían sexo.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Russel también cruce por ahí.―Hey Mudz ¿Qué haces?

― ¡Shh, shh! Escucha esto Russ.-Le indica con señas que guarde silencio. El neoyorkino obedece y no tarda en oír lo mismo que Murdoc. Los gemidos de los amantes eran escandalosos e iban en aumento.

― ¡Murdoc! Esto es violación a la privacidad.-Murmura con molestia.

―No puedes culparme Russ, admite que se oye divertido.-Dice con una sonrisa.―Tan sólo imagínalos ¿En serio puedes imaginar al idiota mientras folla?

―…No…-Arquea una de sus cejas y se queda pensando.-pero…-Suelta una risita apenas audible.―debe ser gracioso…

― ¡Debe ser la escena más jodidamente hilarante de la vida!

―Imagina sus expresiones…-Dice apenas conteniendo su carcajada.

―Mientras entra y sale…-Expresa.― ¿Crees que su vello púbico también sea de color azul?

Russel cambia repentinamente el semblante de su cara.―Espera, eso ya no es divertido… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso que nos importa!-Dice ahora, sintiéndose así culpable.

―Bien, grandote, nadie te obliga a estar aquí, y además… ¡Shh! Espera, escucha ahora…-Guardan un rato de silencio y ya no oyen nada.― ¿Ya acabaron?-Procede a mirar su reloj de muñeca.― ¡Maldición! Sólo duraron cinco minutos.-Ríe cubriéndose la boca.

― ¿Se los estas contando? Tú sí que estas demente.-Niega con la cabeza.

―Esos dos son un puto chiste. Sobre todo 2D. Admite que tú y yo podemos hacer que una mujer nos disfrute por mucho más tiempo que eso…

―Umm…pues sí, pero…-Se detiene al escuchar que los dos tortolos parecen estar vistiéndose, o más bien terminando de hacerlo. Le da un golpe al bajista sobre el hombro con su puño, y Murdoc mentiría si dijera que no le dolió.―No vayas a decir que me burle, nos pudieron haber oído.

Mientras Russel y Murdoc tienen muy poco tiempo como para aparentar que nunca estuvieron ahí, 2D y Paula abren la puerta y salen de la habitación.― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Nos estaban espiando?-Dice la mujer con evidente enojo. Atrás de ella se asoma su amado intentando peinarse su cabello, ahora más alborotado de lo habitual.

Russel tenia mirada de estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y Murdoc se terminaba su bebida mirando hacia otro lado.― ¿Qué? Nooo, claro que no ¿Pues más bien ustedes que estaban haciendo para creer eso, par de pillos?

―…Jugando Twister.-Dice 2D como si de verdad fuera algo creíble.

―Excelente.-Dice Murdoc.―Me retiro a mi winnie caballeros, pasen linda tarde.

― ¡Sí! Yo igual, creo que iré a…comer algo.-Russel igualmente procede a retirarse.

Paula se queda con su enojo. Es evidente que si los estuvieron escuchando en un momento íntimo y sabía que esa idea de Murdoc. Como lo odiaba, con toda el alma. Mientras tanto el bajista no pensaba diferente. Tener a Paula en el equipo significaba demasiada distracción para 2D, pues cuando estaba con ella, ambos perdían el tiempo pasándosela haciendo tonteras y haciéndose mimos el uno al otro en lugar de aportar más ideas o material para futuras canciones.

―Espera aquí cariño, voy a hablar con Murdoc, ya vuelvo.-Dice su novia apenas conteniendo el coraje en sus palabras.

―De acuerdo querida.-Dice dulcemente 2D.

Paula se encamina al estacionamiento subterráneo de Kong. Mientras lo hacía recordaba cuanto odiaba tener que vivir en ese edificio de porquería. Siempre era fácil perderse y juraba que ya había visto pasar varias sombras y oído ruidos extraños a mitad de la noche, era todo un martirio.

Llega a su destino y no le es difícil identificar la casa rodante del bajista estacionada siempre en el centro del lugar con más autos sin usar aparcados aquí y allá. Conformé se va acercando escucha algunos jadeos provenientes desde adentro. Aprieta los dientes, se traga la pena y toca repetidamente la puerta del vehículo. Los gemidos paran al instante y en otros cuantos segundos un Murdoc sin su camiseta, con pantalones con la cremallera abajo y mal encarado ya está abriendo la puerta.― ¿Se te perdió algo? Estoy algo ocupado por aquí.

― ¿Crees que no lo noté? Así como a ti te es muy fácil entrometerte en los asuntos de los demás, yo me entrometo en los tuyos.

Murdoc suelta una risa al sentir que no puede tomar a Paula en serio viéndola tan apenada como está ahora, se le nota en las mejillas y en toda la cara.―Oye cielo, yo no interrumpí lo que estaban haciendo, jamás me atrevería.

―No te pases de listo, eres un pervertido ¿Por qué te gusta fastidiarnos a mí y a Stu?

― ¿Por qué me lo dejan tan fácil? Sobre todo ese payaso de 2D. A veces me sorprende que él haya sido el esperma más rápido.

―Última advertencia Niccals, recuerda que él y yo podemos largarnos de aquí sí se lo pido.

―No me queda duda de ello, y digo, no lo culpo, 2D tiene una novia hermosa.-Sin espéralo, Paula siente como Murdoc le sujeta gentilmente de la barbilla y le propina una caricia delicada mientras sonríe suspicazmente. El rojo de sus mejillas se intensifica en ese momento.― ¿Se la pasaron bien? Digo, si no te molesta saberlo, estaba pensando en ustedes hace rato.

Paula le da una bofetada y después da un paso hacia atrás.― ¡Ah! ¡Eres un…!-No es capaz de completar su oración.― ¡No vuelvas a tocarme oíste!-Se retira de ahí. Murdoc se soba la mejilla pero vuelve a reír para sus adentros al ver que logró desubicarla con su acción y la ve alejarse mientras sus tacones hacen eco en el piso de concreto.

2D ve regresar a Paula y la nota con una expresión extraña en todo el rostro.― ¿Amor estas bien? ¿Qué le dijiste a Murdoc? ¿Qué pasó?

―Nada, nada bebé, no pasó nada.-Su tono es tan convincente que 2D ya no pregunta más. Paula ingresa a la habitación con 2D detrás de ella, y cierra la puerta.―Sólo le dije que dejara de ser tan entrometido con nosotros.-Admite luego de acostarse en la cama.

―Oh, así es él, supongo, pero que bien que se lo dijiste.-Va y se recuesta al lado de ella, abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en el cuello.―Me alegra que se estén entendiendo mejor.

―Sí, sí.-Dice ella. Ambos empiezan a dormitar como la dulce pareja que son pero ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en el bajista?

* * *

Cada día es más frecuente ver como Murdoc es un sinvergüenza que invita a mujerzuelas a Kong para pedir servicios o favores sexuales. Tal vez al principio una vez por semana sorprendían a alguna rondando por los pasillos tratando de encontrar la salida, pero con mayor frecuencia (por no decir a diario) las prostitutas en vestidos escotados tenían mayor avistamiento en el edificio, tanto así que Paula una vez sorprendió a un trio de ellas salir desde el estacionamiento, todas con una gran sonrisa y hablando maravillas de Murdoc Niccals, mientras este las despedía a lo lejos pareciendo haber quedado satisfecho. Cuando se vio descubierto por Paula se limitó a sacar la lengua de manera burlona. Paula negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos y volvió al cuarto que compartía con 2D. Era fácil convencer y conseguir a cualquier mujer interesada por dinero si llegabas y le decías que eras una estrella de rock aun no descubierta que empezaría a ganar millones muy pronto. Y si eso era ahora (¡que no tenían aún ningún contrato con alguna disquera!) no sería lindo imaginar cuando su primer álbum estuviera terminado, entonces ahí sí que las groupies abundarían por todos lados. Que también parecía, Murdoc podría complacer a todas sin problema.

En otra ocasión Paula descubrió a una de ellas hablando con Stu en la cocina. Usaba un tono seductor y estaba muy cerca, solo los dividía la barra de comida. 2D parecía interesado en lo que le decía la mujerzuela.― ¡Shu, shu, shu! ¡Oye tú buscona! ¡Déjalo en paz, ya tiene novia!-Se acercó casi corriendo y abraza a Stuart celosamente.

―Oh lo siento, no lo sabía, es una lástima.-Sonríe para después irse no sin antes guiñar un ojo y lanzar un beso.

Una vez fuera de su vista, Paula mira al chico con cara de reproche. Stu se ve sonrojado y parece sorprendido por aquella mirada e intenta defenderse.― ¿Qué? No sabía de qué me estaba hablando.

―Claro que no.-Se cruza de brazos.

―Sólo me preguntó si me gusta divertirme ¿A quién no le gusta divertirse, Paula?

Ella rueda los ojos y suspira. Es sorprendente cuan inocente puede llegar a ser.

* * *

― ¡Deja de meter a tus putas a nuestra casa!-Reclama Paula al bajista durante un ensayo.

―Bien, escucha, técnicamente es mi casa, ustedes sólo son el trio de idiotas al que dejo dormir aquí, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

― ¡Sólo dices excusas! ¡Ten más respeto y deja de meter gente desconocida! La última vez una de ellas casi me roba a Stuart.

― ¡Oh bien! Deja que el niño se divierta por una vez, debe ser aburrido estar todo el tiempo contigo.

― ¿Puedo decir algo?...-Murmura 2D desde el otro lado del estudio.

― ¡No!-Gritan ambos.― ¡Eres un descarado! Tu actitud no nos llevará a ningún lado.-Agrega la chica de nuevo encarando a Murdoc.

―Oh, miren quien habla, la señorita aguafiestas.

― ¿Aguafiestas yo? ¡Tú no eres precisamente…!

Y así la pelea entre ambos continúa. Russel se sostiene las sienes y niega una y otra vez. 2D está cohibido en su lugar sin atreverse a intervenir. Russel le propone salir del lugar un rato.―Hey 'D, anímate hermano, salgamos de aquí, vayamos a despejar la mente un rato.

―Sí, está bien.-Dice en un suspiro cansado. Ambos se montan a uno de los autos del estacionamiento. Russel conduce y deciden acercarse a la ciudad a pasear un rato.

―Hay una nueva plaza que inauguraron hace unos meses ¿Te gustaría ir ahí?... ¿2D?-Voltea a mirarlo en el lado del copiloto al no tener respuesta rápida y lo nota muy triste, viendo hacia el paisaje en su ventana de forma aburrida. Russel se muerde el labio inferior. No puede evitar sentirse mal por el pobre chico.― ¿Estas bien, amiguito?-Voltea su atención al camino nuevamente.

― ¿Eh? Ah sí, lo siento, la plaza está bien…

― ¿Qué te preocupa 'D?

Suspira.―Es sólo que creo…que es mi culpa…

― ¿Tu culpa? ¿Sobre qué?-Esta vez es turno de Russel de quedarse callado, sólo para dejarlo continuar.

―De que Murdoc y Paula peleen todo el tiempo. Siempre que creo que se están llevando mejor, de nuevo regresan a discutir y…me hacen sentir mal…

―Mmmhh…no te sientas mal Dents, claro que tú no tienes la culpa.

―Claro que sí Russ…

―No, no, escucha. La culpa es de ellos mismos, perdón que lo diga pero son un par de tontos, claro, sobre todo Murdoc. Creo que Paula tiene razón la mayor parte del tiempo…

― ¡Claro que la tiene! Ella es muy astuta, más que todos nosotros.

Russel suelta una carcajada amistosa.― Mujer tenía que ser ¿Lo ves? Murdoc sólo actúa como un completo pelmazo al querer ser un maldito arrogante con ella. Incluso hasta a mí me saca de mis casillas, ganas no me faltan de darle una buena paliza. Sus peleas sólo nos llevan a que no fluya una atmosfera creativa entre todos, que los ensayos no salgan bien…

―Como ahora.

―Pero ese no es el punto.-Se apresura a decir.―Tú no tienes nada que ver. Sólo déjalos en paz por un par de horas, diviértete, y veras que al volver, las cosas volverán a estar bien.

2D se rasca a barbilla un momento para pensarlo.―Tal vez tengas razón.

―Seguro. Y te prometo algo, la próxima vez que vuelva a ocurrir, voy a intervenir. Sobre todo si se trata de defender tu integridad.

― ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Russ! ¡Eso me ayudaría mucho!

El neoyorkino sonríe al ver que le ha devuelto al rostro del más joven su simpática sonrisa desdentada.― No agradezcas ¿Para qué son los amigos?-Ambos jóvenes chocan los puños en señal de confianza y continúan su camino al centro de Essex.

* * *

― ¿Ya estas contento ahora? Por tu culpa Stuart y Russel se fueron a no sé dónde ¡Los ahuyentaste!-Dice Paula poniendo los brazos en jarra.

― ¡Bah! Siempre tratando de buscar responsables. Deja de hacerte la víctima, Cracker. Yo no fui quien inició una discusión en primer lugar.

― ¡Es porque tus acciones me molestan!-Dice fastidiada.

―Muy bien tesoro ¿Por qué no dejas de fingir de una vez y terminamos con esta mierda?-Sonríe el bajista de manera retadora.

― ¿Fingir? ¿De qué rayos hablas?-Arquea una ceja.

―Sé que obviamente tienes un deseo sexual por mi ¡Como todas! Es comprensible.

― ¡¿Qué?!-Se carcajea.― ¿Tú piensas que yo…?... ¡Agh, déjate de estupideces! ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo amo a Stuart.-Sus palabras suenan sinceras. Por desgracia para ella siempre muestra un sonrojo que la delata.

A Murdoc no le hace ninguna gracia, y también cree que puede usar las inseguridades de Paula como ventaja.―Mira, sólo te engañas a ti misma. Yo no soy tu problema sino tú misma. Sabes que en cualquier momento va a dejarte por otra y eso es lo que te molesta. Puede dejarte por la mujerzuela que te encontraste el otro día, y eso va a pasar eventualmente, es inevitable.-Se encoje de hombros.

Paula se queda con las palabras trabadas en la punta de la lengua, meditando qué es lo que responderá ahora.― ¡No…no! ¡No hables por él! Él no es así.-Niega, aunque con cierta inseguridad.― ¡Y claro que eres tú mi problema porque…!

―Porque te atraigo…-Se adelanta a decir.

― ¡Porque antes de ti estábamos bien!-Exclama.―Stu no tenía necesidad de estar en una banda ¡Tú arruinaste su vida!

― ¿La arruine? ¿O la hice mejor? Ahora va a ser un niño bonito reconocido mundialmente por la apariencia que tiene.

― ¡Pero a él no le importa la fama, a él no le importa nada de eso!

― Ok, alto ahí, ahora tú deja de hablar por el chico ¿No lo ves, Cracker? Por favor ¡Por supuesto que le importa! ¿Eres su novia y no sabes reconocer lo que él quiere? De ser así no hubiera aceptado mi propuesta.

―Es que tú tienes algo que es…-La mujer estruja sus propias manos en el aire haciendo una rabieta.― ¡Ahh! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que Russel está aquí también después de que lo secuestraste! Seguramente tienes algún pacto y no me extrañaría.

―Ahhh claro, un pacto.-Rueda los ojos, restándole importancia.―Russel, Stuart ¿Qué importa? Lo único que cuenta somos nosotros.-Señala.―Admite que me deseas Paula ¿Tan difícil es decirlo?

― ¡Estás loco! ¡Deja de hacerte fantasías de que me gustas! ¡En todo caso, yo te gusto a ti!-Apunta con su dedo índice.

Murdoc hace su mejor esfuerzo para contener una risa estruendosa. Decide continuar y seguirle la corriente a la guitarrista.―Bien, tienes razón, me atrapaste.

― ¿Qué, que?-Pregunta con sorpresa.

―Seee…quiero decir… ¿Te has preguntado en primer lugar por qué traigo a tantas chicas conmigo? Es porque ninguna logra satisfacerme.- -La atrae más cerca con un abrazo amistoso por los hombros.―Estoy…bastante seguro que tú si podrías. Stu siempre parece pasársela bien contigo. Eso me da algo de envidia ¿Sabes? Aunque me preocupa que ese chico no pueda darte lo que yo sí. Y, hey, si alguna vez va a cometer una infidelidad ¿Por qué no adelantársele primero? Sería algo rápido, de una sola vez, nadie tiene que enterarse.

Paula queda atónita ante las palabras del otro. Si bien es cierto que ha estado viendo de una manera diferente a Murdoc en los últimos días nunca pensó llegar a tanto ¿Quizá se sentía celosa de esas prostitutas? Además, Murdoc y Stu eran tan contrarios. El chico de cabellos azules la hacía sentir segura y querida, pero Murdoc le causaba cierta intriga difícil de ignorar. Era una oferta tentadora, la oportunidad estaba ahí. Estaban solos, nadie tiene que saberlo.

* * *

La plaza nueva que visitaron resultó no ser tan impresionante, tampoco demasiado refinada como la publicidad la hacía parecer, así que Russel y 2D se empezaron a aburrir a la hora de haber llegado. Sin embargo la recorrieron para pasar el rato. Al menos Russel podía decir que lo más llamativo era la sección de ropa masculina. Tenían buenas ofertas y ropa de temporada. Russel se quitó su gorra y tomó un sombrero de bombín color caqui de gamuza. Sumamente elegante se vio al mirase al pequeño espejo que tenía delante y se admiró por unos segundos. Le quedaba bien, como si hubiera sido hecho sólo para él. Pensaba comprarlo.―Oye 'D ¿Qué opinas de este?-Se giró a buscar al más joven en la sección de joyería a unos cuantos pasos de ahí. Estaba mirando los estantes, así que Russel se acercó a fisgonear igualmente. Soltó un silbido al admirar los precios de los accesorios.― Lindos ¿Eh?

―Sí.-Dice 2D sonriente cual niño pequeño, sin apartar su vista de los bellos accesorios.

Cuando Russel cae en cuenta que admira los anillos, a su mente llega una idea que hasta a si mismo impresiona.― ¡Oye! ¿No me digas que estás pensando llevar uno…para Paula, o sí?-Le codea sobre el brazo al contrario.

― ¿Q-qué? Nooo...no podría pagarlo…-Dice en tono bajo.

―Oh, ya verás que sí.-Acomoda mejor su bombín que piensa comprar sobre su cabeza.― ¿Existen los pagos en abonos, o no? Pero además, en cuanto nuestro primer álbum salga al mercado tendrás suficiente para comprarle el anillo de diamantes más costoso, y el más precioso.

―Eso me gustaría.-Dice acompañándose de una sonrisa ilusionada.

―Y dime Dents ¿Has pensado en pedirle matrimonio?

―…-2D piensa su respuesta antes de hablar y traga saliva.―No pienso mucho en eso. Creo que es algo que me da miedo imaginar. Pero…ella es el amor de mi vida, Russel. Fue mi primera novia formal. Es tan linda, tan sincera, tan lista, tan madura, mucho más que yo. Sé que ella piensa lo mismo de mí aunque no sea cierto. Por eso creo que se merece lo mejor ¿No crees? Sólo…debo atreverme a dar el siguiente paso…

―Absolutamente 2D.-Asiente su compañero.―Si necesitaras ayuda con algo, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.

2D respira hondo.―Lo sé Russel.

Su compañero neoyorkino le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.― ¡Así se habla!-Se sonríe.―Bueno ¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres irte ya?

― ¡Sip, andando!-Se van de la plaza no sin antes pagar el nuevo accesorio de Russel y emprenden la marcha de vuelta a Kong.

* * *

Al regresar a su hogar estacionan el auto y descienden de él. Ambos están cansados, pero Russ luce feliz llevando su sombrero nuevo puesto, aunque ahora sólo quiere irse a dormir y 2D quiere estar con Paula.―Sólo espero que esos dos no sigan peleando.-Dice el neoyorkino al bajarse del automóvil.

―Ni yo.-Dice 2D.― ¡Paula, ya regresamos!-Corre emocionado hacia su cuarto pues piensa que ella estará ahí esperándolo. Seguramente tendrá quejas del bajista como ya es costumbre después de todas sus discusiones. Pero él está dispuesto a quedarse con ella y escucharla para que se desahogue. Le preguntará si lo extrañó mientras se fue y después verán un maratón de pelis de zombis juntos toda la tarde. Así que va allá pero no ve a nadie.― ¿Paula?-2D deambula buscando en todo lugar, asomándose en cada cuarto, en el estudio, en la cocina, en el patio trasero en el cual sólo se topa con pilas de basura pudriéndose, pero no está en ninguna parte. De nuevo se encuentra con Russel quien fue en busca de calentarse una rebanada de pizza en el microondas.―Hola otra vez Russ.

― Hola 'D ¿Pasa algo?

―Sí, no encuentro a Paula ¿La has visto?

― ¿Uh? No, qué raro. Ahora que lo mencionas tampoco he visto a Murdoc.

― ¿Dónde estarán? ¿Habrán salido también?... ¿Habrán salido en un viaje de mejores amigos?

Russel se encoje de hombros graciosamente, sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa por la idea tan tierna pero poco posible que acaba de plantear su camarada.―No lo sé, eso esperaría…pero lo dudo amigo. Mira, ninguno de nosotros es niñero de nadie para saber dónde están todo el tiempo. Si salieron pues ya volverán ¿No crees?

―Sí, si la ves avísame ¿Está bien? O dile que ya tengo toda una tarde planeada.

Russel levanta su pulgar en aprobación.―Cuenta con ello 'D.

― ¡Bien!-2D se regresa a su habitación sin nada más que hacer que esperar porque su novia regrese.

Mientras tanto Russel termina de comer su pizza y ahora que lo piensa debió haberse ahorrado el beberse también una gaseosa. Ahora debe ir antes al baño. Con pasos perezosos se dirige hasta los cubículos del WC. Apenas entrar ahí escucha dos personas gimiendo alocadamente.

― ¡Oh sí, más, máaaas!

Están encerradas en uno de los cubículos. En el número tres para ser exactos. Reconoce exactamente quienes son y se queda pasmado. Una ira le invade en ese instante y sus manos las cierra en puños al momento. Se arma de valor para la escena que está a punto de ver y empuja aquella pequeña puerta metálica que hace un ruido estruendoso al rechinar. Justo como lo pensó, ahí estaban los dos "desaparecidos" en una situación comprometedora y besuqueándose, acto el cual interrumpieron al verse descubiertos. Paula estaba sentada sobre el retrete con ambas piernas abrazadas de las caderas de Murdoc. Este tenía los pantalones a medio bajar y se estaba frotando simulando las embestidas sexuales.

― ¡Hijos de puta! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo malditos cerdos?!

― ¡Russ, Russ, espera, puedo explicar…!-Murdoc quería terminar de hablar y no pudo hacerlo pues recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz y aquello fue suficiente para estrellarlo contra la pared, hacerlo caer y que se empezara a retorcer de dolor pues ahora esa parte afectada se encontraba dislocada y sangrando. Paula soltó un sonoro grito de horror al ver lo que Russel hizo y temía que fuera capaz de hacerle lo mismo.― ¡Aaaaghh hijo de perra, me la jodiste! ¡Me la jodisteeee!-Murdoc aúlla de dolor y se cubre para evitar que la sangre fluya, y aun así siguen resbalando hilos de sangre por su barbilla que terminan manchando el suelo.

― ¡Eso y más te mereces maldita basura traidora!-Exclama el hombre.― ¡Y tú!-Señala a Paula, quien ya se ha ido al otro extremo del cuarto y se cubre los senos con su propia blusa. Esta temblando― ¡Lo mismo va para ti! ¡Creí que ya te habías ganado mi respeto! ¡Pero ni siquiera soy yo quien debería estar molesto!

― ¡Russel yo…!

Entonces 2D se asoma con miedo al estar escuchando tanto escándalo desde su cuarto. Observa una horrible escena. El bajista sangrando dentro del cubículo, con ojos desorbitados y expresión rabiosa, recargándose sobre el retrete para mantenerse medio sentado. Paula intenta esconder su desnudez y Russel le está dando tremendo regaño.― ¿Q-q-qué esa pasando aquí?

― ¡Stuart, bebé no es lo que crees!-Exclama la chica.

― ¡Estos idiotas estaban engañándote, Pot!-Dice Russel antes de que Paula siga inventando excusas.― ¡Los descubrí follando en el baño!

― P-Paula…nena… ¿E-eso…e-es…verdad?

―Yo…yo…

2D empieza a soltar lágrimas amargas cuando ella se queda callada y agacha la mirada. No tiene sentido tratar de encubrir lo que es evidente.―No…no… ¡No!-El chico se cubre el rostro. No sabe que más hacer aparte de ponerse a llorar.― ¡No tú Paula, no tú…!-Paula no lo soporta y sale huyendo de ahí para escabullirse y alejarse lo más posible de su vergüenza.

Russel guía a su amigo fuera de ahí para acabar de consolarlo.―Esta bien hermano, déjalo salir, desahógate.-Pasan unas horas en lo que todos se hallan dispersos dentro de su propio hogar sin dirigirse la palabra. Murdoc se ha ido a esconder a su winnie y tratar de arreglar el desastre que Russel ocasionó en su nariz (ya lo ha hecho asimismo en ocasiones anteriores con los abusos de su hermano). Paula igualmente se ha encerrado en su cuarto, y Russel consuela a 2D dándole palabras de ánimo, tratando de convencerlo de que si Paula lo engañó entonces no es una mujer que valga la pena. Pero el chico es necio y no quiere reconocer lo que ha presenciado con sus propios ojos. A pesar de todo se siente dolido, lastimado, pensando que Paula no sería una mujer tan atroz con él. Quiere arreglar las cosas y resuelve debe ir a buscarla para hablar y dar explicaciones. Pero cuando llega al cuarto justo Paula va saliendo de ahí con una maleta en la mano.

Con ojos llorosos y sorbiéndose los mocos, 2D apenas junta las fuerzas que necesita para hablarle.―Paula…necesito hablar contigo… ¿Puedes explicarme qué sucedió?

Nota que ella también ha llorado, y sigue sin querer mirarlo fijamente.―No hay nada que explicar Stuart, tú lo viste. Fue todo mi culpa…me dejé llevar cuando no debí hacerlo, ya no tolero más esta situación, lo mejor será que me vaya.-Lo esquiva para hacerse paso y buscar su camino e irse, pero 2D la sujeta por la muñeca.

― ¿Qué? No, no, espera, no lo hagas. Paula, podemos salir de esto juntos, pero no me dejes…

―Stu… ¿De verdad estas dispuesto a perdonar lo que te hice?

― ¡Sí! Yo haría todo por ti, eres lo que más amo, y no soportaría que no estés conmigo.

Paula niega. No sabe si ponerse a reír o llorar más ante las palabras del otro.-No sabes lo que dices. Soy yo quien no soportaría la idea de seguir juntos después de esto. No merecías lo que te hice. Y si seguimos como si nada pasara, sólo sufriríamos los dos. Por eso debo alejarme de aquí, dejar todo esto, y a ti…

―No Paula ¡Sí haces eso entonces yo me voy contigo! ¡Nos vamos los dos! ¡Iré a hacer mis maletas y…!

Ella lo detiene esta vez.―Cariño, escúchame. Tú no debes huir de nada. Sé que amas formar parte de este loco proyecto de banda musical, amas a la gente que has conocido con ello, y yo no quiero apartarte de eso.

― ¡Tú también eres parte de esto…!

―No, no lo soy, y nuca lo fui. Nunca deseé nada de esto. Yo no pertenezco aquí. Pero tú, oh cielo, tú sí. Quédate, por favor, no vengas tras de mí. Es mi decisión irme ¿De acuerdo? Si me amas, por favor, respeta eso…

― ¡No!-Se le arrodilla enfrente de sus piernas y ahora se le aferra a los tobillos abrazándola para no dejar que se vaya.― ¿Cómo se supone que esto funcione sin ti?

―Estarán mejor sin mí, y lo harán funcionar, créeme.-Siente más ganas de llorar pero ya no quiere hacerlo, así que decide acabar con esto de una vez. No le es difícil liberarse del agarre en sus pies y se inclina para quedar a la altura de Stu y revolverle por última vez sus lindos cabellos azules.―Te deseo suerte.

― ¡Paula!-El chico extiende su mano, aun si esta echado sobre el suelo, pero ella camina y ya no puede alcanzarla. Ve como se aleja y se pierde de su vista, en la inmensidad de laberinto que son los pasillos de Kong. Ella ni siquiera voltea a mirarlo.― ¡Paulaaaa…!

Ella ya se ha ido, su paradero ciertamente será desacomodo. Ni ella misma sabe qué hará ahora. No debió haber cedido ante las insinuaciones de Murdoc, ese fue su error fatal. Por el momento, permanecer soltera es el plan, buscar algún empleo hasta lograr acomodarse, y después quizá, sólo quizá, intentará empezar una relación con Brad.

* * *

2D no hace más que quedarse en su lugar, pero esta vez mirando bocarriba. Con expresión, dolida, triste, cansada. Se notan las lágrimas secas marcadas en su rostro. Russel aparece después, y se acerca a él con cautela.―2D, vamos amigo ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir ahí tirado?

―Toda mi vida.-Responde secamente.

―Amigo, andando, ya sabes que no me gusta verte así. Tienes que levantarte, la vida sigue.-2D sigue inmóvil. Russel no sabe si le está poniendo atención siquiera, pero él continúa.―Escuché lo que dijeron. De nuevo 'D, Paula tuvo razón. Es mejor si se alejan, no sé, al menos por ahora ¿Quizá un par de meses, un año? ¿Quién dice que no pueden reencontrarse después, si en verdad la amas…?-2D sigue sin decir nada. Russel suspira.―Haremos que esto funcione, como ella dijo. Ya encontraremos a alguien que sea su reemplazo en la banda. No dejemos que esto nos desanime.

―… ¿Ya viste que el techo…tiene formas raras allá arriba?-Señala.

―Yyyy no te importó nada de lo que dije.-Asume el mayor.

― ¿Ya por fin se fue la arpía esa?-Con una voz demasiado gangosa, y una gaza sobre la nariz moreteada, Murdoc por fin se atreve a aparecer momentáneamente desde que se escabulló. Russel le dirige una mirada mortal y enfurecida, a lo cual el bajista regresa corriendo a su aislado escondite antes de que el afroamericano le rompa la nariz por segunda vez en el día.


	11. Chapter 10

**¿Mal momento para actualizar un primero de abril? :v ya mejor no digo nada pero ¡Pues no! ¡Créanselo, al fin esta historia esta terminadaaaaa! En dos días mas es el cumpleaños de Jaimito ademas.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Paula se fue de la banda. Seguía siendo muy difícil para 2D superar su rompimiento y el único que lo apoyaba era Russel.

Murdoc estaba como si nada y actuaba condescendiente. De hecho se le veía más animado que cuando Paula formaba parte, y se excusaba diciendo que le hizo un favor a todos al provocar que se marchara.

"Ni era tan buena, ni estaba tan buena". Decía.

― ¿Que hay para el desayuno?-Murdoc apareció de ultimas durante el desayuno. Russel estaba lavando los platos y 2D ayudaba a secarlos y ponerlos en la alacena. En cuanto el bajista apareció en el lugar, 2D dejó lo que hacía y salió de ahí sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Murdoc se le interpuso en la puerta y le tapó el paso unas tres veces.― ¿Bailamos?-Dijo a manera de burla. Una vez que vio que 2D comenzaba a irritarse (que era su cometido) volvió a dejar que el chico se fuera y lo hizo sintiéndose así más decaído. 2D evitaba al bajista a todas horas, pero Murdoc estaba convencido que le faltaba cada vez menos para dejar de comportarse como un idiota y dirigirle la palabra otra vez. Lo necesitaba para las grabaciones, después de todo.― 2D siempre me hace reír ¿Aún sigue terco, eh?-Dice mostrando una sonrisa.

― ¿Buenos días?-Preguntó Russel.―Mira, no pienso cocinarte nada, acabamos de limpiar. Además ¿No tienes ni una pizca de empatía o respeto? Apenas han pasado tres días y ¡Tú fuiste el causante de que Paula desertara! Pero claro, te regocijas con eso ¿Verdad? Porque era lo que querías.-Murdoc se limita a gira los ojos. En lo que Russel habla mejor se ha acercado al refrigerador a buscar una cerveza.―Tal vez lo lograste, pero ve ahora, estamos incompletos y 2D se rehúsa a cantar porque no puede estar sin ella. Me dijo que seguirá firme en su decisión de aplicarte la ley del hielo.

― ¡Como si fuera la única que supiera tocar una maldita guitarra, por Satán! Ya encontraremos a otra persona.-Destapa su lata y da un sorbo brusco para pasarse después ese trago.―Además, hay mejores mujeres para ese baboso. No sé qué se vieron el uno al otro desde el principio.-Limpia el rastro de la bebida en su boca ayudándose del dorso de la mano con la que no sostiene la lata.

― Si tu técnica de los anuncios no funciona para cuando se haya acabado este mes, te lo advierto; yo seré el segundo en largarse de este lugar.

―Tiras la toalla y esto ni siquiera ha comenzado. Te creía diferente Russel. Sólo tenemos que tener paciencia.

―Créeme, paciencia es lo que más tengo, pero contigo, cada vez se hace más pequeña.

―Escucha esto, iré ahora mismo a la editorial para que aparezca publicado mañana: "Gorilla, el próximo nuevo descubrimiento musical, busca guitarrista. Audiciones en…blah, blah, blah, ya conoces el resto ¿Qué opinas?

―Creo que es demasiado corto, deberías extenderlo un poco más.

― ¿Bromeas? ¿Sabes cuánto te cobran por cada palabra en un maldito anuncio? No pienso pagar por más de veinte. Ya habrá algún interesado.

―Si tú lo dices. -Se encoge de hombros viéndose indiferente.

Así que como prometió, Murdoc se dirigió a la editorial y redactó su anuncio, resultándole más barato de lo que pensaba pagar al final, gracias a sus técnicas de coqueteo con la recepcionista, quien decidió hacerle un "descuento" por ser la primera vez que publicaba algo en el diario. Así pues, al día siguiente era la primera publicidad con la que te topabas en la sección de empleos, con una letra súper grande y llamativa. No sólo estaba en el formato físico, sino que también se encontraba en la página de internet.

De ahí por la tarde apareció el primer candidato quien dio su mejor demostración, pero al líder de la banda no le era suficiente. ―Excelente amigo, te tomaremos en cuenta, déjanos tu número y nosotros te llamamos. -La manera amable de decir "Ni lo pienses pero gracias por participar".

― ¿Por qué no estamos tomando en cuenta a 2D en esto? -Se giró el neoyorkino a manera de reclamo, puesto que su compañero de cabellera azul no estaba presente.

―Como si me importara. Más bien, como si le importara a él, aquí el que tiene la última palabra soy yo. Además, le avisé y el idiota no ha querido salir de su habitación.

―Seeee…y estoy entendiendo por qué. Me siento un tonto por haber preguntado.

* * *

Otro par de días más transcurrieron, y 2D comenzaba a salir más de su cuarto en el que ya no se recluía tanto. Comenzaba a formar parte del jurado en las audiciones (a él le parecía que los candidatos lo hacían todos bien y no dudaba en dar su punto de vista). Incluso cuando veía a Murdoc ya no huía de él, pero igualmente siempre tenía que estar Russel presente para evitar que el ambiente se pusiera tenso entre sus camaradas.

―Me gustó este otro chico que vino, creo que tiene potencial.

―Cállate, no opines, sólo yo puedo opinar _¿Capisce?_

―Bueno, yo sólo decía. Y lo siento, no hablo chino.

― ¿No tienes algo que decirle a 'D, Murdoc? ¿Algo como un "Lo siento"? Es lo mínimo que se merece.

―Eso no está en mi vocabulario, Hobbs. Además, no pienso disculparme después de que _le hice un favor.-_ Recalcó eso último.

―Como digas.-2D frunce el ceño y después se gira a mirar a Russel.―Descuida Russ, no esperaba nada de Murdoc.-Comenta el joven.―Estoy empezando a perdonar, más no a olvidar. Y me di cuenta que él no es el único que tuvo la culpa. Si Paula de verdad me hubiera querido, nunca hubiera accedido a sus propuestas indecorosas.

Murdoc suelta a reír ante eso último.-"Propuestas indecorosas".-Suelta. Su tono parece combinar como si acabara de hacer una pregunta más para sí mismo.― ¿Qué eres? Pareces un predicador cristiano. Por favor ¡Si ella lo pedía a gritos! Sólo le di lo que quería.

―Cállate de una vez ¡Maldición, Murdoc!-Dice Russel.―No empieces ya que comenzamos a estar bien otra vez. Y 'D tiene razón, ambos fueron culpables de lo sucedido, pero sabemos que eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptar parte de la culpa. Al menos Paula no trató de ocultarlo con pretextos ridículos.

― ¡Sí, ella no me dio excusados tontos!-Dijo 2D.

― Je, querrás decir "excusas", 'D.

―Sí, eso, lo que sea. Gracias Russ.

―De nada.

―Blah blah blah, ustedes dos nunca se cansan de hablar y criticar como viejas chismosas.-Enciende un cigarrillo y procede a retirarse a su casa rodante donde ya no lo puedan molestar.

―Blah blah blah.-Murmura el chico por lo bajo, imitando al bajista, y después suelta una risita.―Russ, imagina una canción que sólo diga eso ¿No sería genial? Como "No te atrevas a acercarte o yo…blah blah blah blah blah…"

― ¿Uh? Amigo, tienes unas ideas muy locas y divertidas.-Concuerda el mayor.-Se cumplió una semana completa desde la publicación del aviso pero desde hacía cuatro días que ya nadie acudía a adicionar, todo gracias a que Murdoc los ahuyentaba.―Tic tac, tic tac, el tiempo corre Murdoc ¿Y dónde está nuestro cuarto integrante? Yo no lo veo.

―Ya llegará ¿De acuerdo? Deja de presionar con eso. Tus malas vibras y tus amigos los muertos deben estar haciendo algo.

― ¿Insinúas que es mi culpa? ¡Ah, por favor, sólo eso me faltaba! ¡Perfecto!-Alza ambos brazos al aire y casi parecía que procedería a dar otra buena golpiza una vez más.

―No te enojes Russel, no quiero que tú también te v…te vayas.-Dice 2D mientras disimula los nervios jugueteando con sus propias manos.

―No me voy a ir, 'D.-Russel se sostiene el puente de la nariz.―Es sólo que "Don perfecto" nunca hace nada mal. Dime si eso no es desesperante.

―Oh, si tan sólo conociera a ese señor ¿Cuando me lo presentas?

El neoyorkino suelta a reír.―Hablo de este sujeto.-Señala a Murdoc, quien se limita a hacer una mueca antipática.

―Pero Murdoc no es…espera Mudz ¿Tu segundo nombre no es…? ¡Oh, ya entendí!-Después de reír tardíamente por el chiste del baterista, 2D se limita a concordar con él.―Tienes razón, no es perfecto. Es horrible, y huele feo.

― ¡Bueno ya, ya!-Murdoc acaba de tener la grandiosa idea que en lugar de enfadarse con ellos deben forjar una mejor amistad como sólo los hombres saben hacerlo.― ¿Por qué no mejor se callan, idiotas, y nos divertimos un poco?

― ¿A qué te refieres con divertirnos? Conociéndote, la verdad temo un poco.

―Ir por ahí a pasar el rato con unas cuantas chicas, mi buen amigo.-Habla en tono sugestivo.― ¿Qué dices tú, faceache? Como en los viejos tiempos.

―Oooohh.-Deja escapar una expresión sorpresiva.―Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera recuerdo los viejos tiempos, estaba en coma ¿Recuerdas?

―Precisamente.

― ¿Bromeas, hermano? 2D no ha superado del todo a su ex y tú ya quieres…

―No, está bien, de hecho ya estoy mejor.-Interviene el más joven con una sonrisa boba.

― ¿Es en serio, 'D?-Se cruza de brazos.

―Vamos Russel no seas aguafiestas, el nene quiere divertirse ¿Cómo esperas que supere a Cracker si no se da la oportunidad de conocer a más personas?

No sabe en qué momento se ha dejado convencer pero ahora acompaña a sus otros dos llamados amigos; se montan en el auto del bajista y salen en una "cacería nocturna" en busca de bares donde bailar y mujeres con quienes estar. Se pasan una noche muy alocada aunque la diversión se termina cuando el más joven acaba vomitándole encima a una mujerzuela luego de beber tanto y fueron corridos del negocio a patadas.

―Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido imbécil faceache cara de simio tú idiota maldito inútil bueno para nada, bazofia, estorbo, mequetrefe zopenco…-Ahora de nuevo iban de vuelta a casa. Esta vez Rusel conducía pues Murdoc estaba muy ebrio como para tomar el volante y 2D no sabía ni en donde estaba, sólo sabía que estaba sufriendo de una jaqueca terrible y que su mejor amigo no dejaba de insultarlo (igualmente apenas estando consiente de sus insultos mientras trataba de no resbalarse del asiento del copiloto) luego de ese incidente que les costó una vetada del local.―No puedo creer que vomitaras a tu tercera ronda, eres patético.

―Ya cállate marica.-Claro igualmente alcoholizado, 2D no media su propio lenguaje y a quien se lo dirigía. Él sólo quería concentrase en sobar sus sientes para que el dolor se le pasara.―Una vez l-le vomité a Paula encima cuando veíamos la naranja mecánica. Ella no me dijo nada.

―Chicos, chicos, vamos, vamos, nos la pasamos bien, todo estaba bien…antes de que 2D vomitara y tú Murdoc quisieras pelear con el guardia de la entrada.-Russel suspira.―A decir verdad por eso nos corrieron ¿Saben…a quien engaño? Esto fue una pésima idea. No debemos salir los tres juntos a beber, somos un desastre.-Decía.

Llegaron de vuelta Kong, arrastrando los pies a más no poder hasta llegar cada quien a sus dormitorios. Al día siguiente en domingo ya no recodaban si tan siquiera se dieron las buenas noches antes de caer rendidos.

2D despertó temprano. El haber expulsado todo lo bebido anoche ayudó a no sentir la resaca que debería. Con pasos flojos fue hasta la puerta a revisar si les habían tirado ya el diario de cada semana. A 2D le encantaba leer la sección de historietas. Al mirar hacia el suelo, ahí estaba el periódico enrollado y amarrado con una tira elástica. También recogió otra pequeña notita aunque en un principio no le dio mucha importancia.

Más tarde todos se reencontraron en la cocina, cada quien internando prepararse lo que sus estómagos les pedían. 2D se preparó cereal con leche, era su desayuno favorito además de que no podía cocinar ninguna otra cosa. Russel se preparaba unos deliciosos omelettes y Murdoc fue demasiado perezoso como para buscar algo más comestible que una rebanada de pizza de hace cuatro días.

― ¿Alguna novedad, tarado?-Pregunta el bajista.

―Uh, sí. Ya venció el anunció para el guitarrista, hoy ya no apareció publicado. Y…también esto.-Le pasó la pequeña nota que recogió más temprano.

― ¿Qué es esto?

―No lo sé, viene de Fedex.

― ¿Un paquete?-Murdoc hace un esfuerzo por leer las letritas.―Dice que debemos recoger un paquete en las oficinas… ¡Ah, chúpenmela! No pienso recoger nada.

―Pero ahí dice que está a tu nombre.

―Ni siquiera he pedido nada. Debe ser un error.

―Aquí dice las dimensiones del paquete.-Dice Russel, tomando la tarjeta que acaba de ser olvidada por Murdoc.―Oh, es uno grande. Por lo mismo, no se te cobró el envío. Además dice que viene de Japón.

― ¡Excelente! ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? Si es gratis, lo quiero.

―Debe ser de alguien que realmente lo espera y se equivocaron en el destinatario.-Dice 2D.

― ¿Qué importa? Yo lo dije. De todas formas será culpa de la empresa y no mía.

― 'D tiene razón, Mudz. Además ¿Qué crees que podrá ser? ¿No crees que es sospechoso y viniendo de tan lejos?

―No sé. Ojala sea droga.

―Ojala sea un unicornio.-Ambos hombres se quedan mirando al menor por un rato.―Me gustan los unicornios.-Hasta que Russel recuerda volver a concentrarse en lo importante

―No es gracioso Murdoc.-Le mira serio.

― ¡Esta bien! Sólo bromeo. No. en realidad no bromeo. Faceache, guarda esto. Pedirán el número de rastreo cuando lo recojas.-Le regresa el papel.

― ¿Yo? Ah…ah…está bien.-Lo toma y se lo guarda en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Deberá recordar guardarlo en un lugar más seguro para después.

Sin embargo al día siguiente 2D se presentó en las oficinas a lo cual el encargado le pidió la clave. 2D rebuscó y rebuscó en sus pantalones como por 10 minutos hasta caer en cuenta y aceptar que realmente olvidó llevar el papel consigo. El empleado le dijo que no había problema, si podía encontrar la nota y volver con ella después. Se pasó otras cuatro horas buscando en todo Kong, con la desesperación apoderándose de su frágil mente y no podía recordar donde es que la había dejado.

―Vamos 2D, piensa.-Se decía a sí mismo en lo que buscaba bajo los cojines de los sillones por milésima vez, encontrándose con retazos de chicle pegados a la tela.―Apenas la tuviste en tus manos el día de ayer ¿Dónde la dejaste?-Utilizando el infalible método de "volver sobre sus pasos" para acordarse donde fue la última vez que la vio, al menos recordó haberla puesto en un lugar seguro.―Vaya, debo ser muy bueno en esto. Soy bueno para guardar cosas en lugares seguros…demasiado seguros…no sé dónde es que pude dejarla ¿Cuál es el lugar más seguro aquí?...

¡Bingo! Ya sabía dónde estaba. Así pues se dirigió al estacionamiento subterráneo y entro en la winnie del bajista. Para su mala suerte Murdoc ingresó ahí a los pocos minutos después y pilló a su vocalista hurgando entre sus cosas.

― ¡¿Qué demonios hacer en mi cuarto?!

2D miraba bajo la cama y se dio un golpe en la cabeza al haberse asustado pero se pone de pie muy rápido para explicarse.― ¡Auch! Sólo buscaba la nota de ayer.-Se soba la parte afectada.

― ¿La perdiste, tremendo baboso?

― ¡No! Bueno…estoy seguro que debe estar por aquí, de otra forma…sí.

―Eso me pasa por confiarte a ti las cosas importantes ¿En que estaba pensando?-Se lamenta por su decisión.― Y mejor aún ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta por aquí?

―Porque justo ayer pensé que sería bueno ponerla en un lugar seguro que yo no olvidaría, pero lo hice, pero recordé que estaba aquí porque me dije que debía ser un lugar donde nadie más pudiera entrar y tomarla, y ese lugar resulta ser tu cuarto porque aunque no lo creas da mucho miedo entrar aquí…-Se le ocurre entonces abrir el cajón del buró de al lado y echar un vistazo.― ¡Oh, pero si aquí estaba!-Triunfante la saca de aquel cajón que a su vez está lleno de condones listos para estrenar y al menos tres botellas de lubricante.

― ¡Sal de aquí antes de que te arranque la maldita cabeza!-Murdoc brama y le señala la puerta de salida, a la que 2D se apresura si no quiere salir lastimado.― ¡También la perderías si no estuviera unida tu cuello!

De nuevo en Fedex le rechazan la nota por entregarla rota de las orillas, arrugada y ahora con la clave algo ilegible. En pocas palabras la hoja esa en mal estado y algo humedecida con un líquido de dudosa procedencia que es mejor no averiguar qué es.―Podemos hacer otra cosa. Su nombre también parece estar escrito aquí, sólo debe entregarme un documento oficial que valide que usted es Stuart Pot y le daré el paquete enseguida.-Dijo el amable hombre.

― ¿Cómo hago eso?

―Sólo muéstreme una identificación, o una licencia.

―Bien…no tengo ninguna de esas cosas…

―Sólo muéstreme un papel donde aparezca su nombre y le daré el paquete.-Dijo el hombre, mas exasperado esta vez.

―Está bien, no se mueva. No se vaya de aquí ¿Sí? Volveré con un papel con mi nombre… ¡Ya vuelvo!-Lo mejor en lo que pensó fue conseguir un ticket. Manejó terriblemente gracias a su visión a la gasolinera más cercana, cargó gas y pagó con su tarjeta (tenia tarjeta gracias a Murdoc. Además Stuart nunca fue bueno cuidando de su dinero en efectivo aunque ciertamente tener tarjeta lo vuelve peor si la pierde). La factura salió a su nombre y con eso regresó una última vez. Por desgracia el tipo que lo atendía ya no estaba pues ya era su hora de descanso. Tuvo que explicar toda la situación otra vez al nuevo empleado. Al final comprendió y le prometieron enviarle el paquete a domicilio pues le dijeron que era demasiado grande como para llevarlo él mismo en el auto.

2D hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos mas eso no evitó que la paquetería tardara seis días más en entregar el pedido hasta la puerta de Kong.

Cuando por fin llegó, el trio de músicos ya hasta se habían olvidado del asunto pero Murdoc se mostró con energías renovadas al ver su entrega y lo grande que era aquella caja oblonga.― ¡Al fin! Creí que esos idiotas se habían olvidado de entregarlo.

―Casi esperamos una semana por esto, pero parece valer la pena.-Dice Russel, admirando la caja frente a su entrada.―Miren esto, tiene etiquetas en japonés.-Señala.―Me emociona ya ver que hay adentro.

― ¿Saben si hay una pista de que sea un unicornio?-Pregunta 2D, acercándose a leer las etiquetas que antes Russel mencionó.―No entiendo nada…

―Tú nunca entiendes nada, ya deja de decir estupideces.-Reclama el bajista.-Entre los tres llevan la caja hasta dentro empujándola por el suelo cuidando de siempre mantener el lado indicado hacia arriba.

― ¿Ahora cómo lo abrimos?-Cuestiona Hobbs.

―Nunca pensé en eso.-Admite el mayor. Entonces notan que la caja empieza a emitir ligeros movimientos desde adentro.― ¿Qué demonios…?-Los tres dan unos pasos hacia atrás pues no saben que esperar.

― ¿Qué rayos hay adentro?

De repente la tapa superior sale disparada por los aires al recibir una patada. Ven emerger a una niña de un gran salto mientras toca un gran solo en su guitarra Les Paul. Aparenta tener unos diez años. Tiene rasgos asiáticos, ropa típica, y un simpático casco con antenitas que le cubre la cabeza. Tiene una enorme sonrisa contagiosa en su rostro. Cae nuevamente con agilidad al suelo sin lastimarse. Dando unos últimos acordes improvisados a las cuerdas, hace una reverencia respetuosa a sus espectadores, y últimamente alza los brazos al aire y exclama una simple palabra.― ¡Nudoru!

― ¿Qué…está pasando?-Quedan atónitos y muy desubicados ante lo que acaban de ver.

― ¡Oigan! No es un unicornio. No es lo que esperaba.

―… ¡Ese fue el mejor maldito solo que oí en mi vida!-Dice Murdoc.-Cauteloso se acerca a la menor, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de curiosidad e intriga.― ¿Hola?

― ¡Konnichiwa!-Ella hace otra reverencia.―¡Dôzo yoroshiku!

―No entiendo que dices ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Ella se le queda mirando, expectante.―T-u n-o-m-b-r-e.―Repite lentamente.

―Murdoc, espera, no creo que te entienda tampoco. Dios ¿Qué es todo esto?-Russel se pasa la palma de la mano a lo largo de todo su rostro.― ¿Cómo es que esto pasó? ¿Una niña, en nuestra casa, por paquetería? No estoy seguro que nada de esto sea correcto, ni legal.

― ¿Qué importa si es legal? Esta chica se queda.

― ¿Disculpa, que acabas de decir?

― ¿Acaso no oíste como toca esa guitarra? Tiene talento, y la quiero en la banda.

― ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Es una menor, esto es ridículo, no puede estar con nosotros, no puede quedarse, no importa qué.

―No es como si la hubiéramos obligado ¡Carajo, Russ! ¡Llegó por si sola hasta nuestra puerta! Destino, o lo que sea, no nos viene nada mal. Es lo que esperábamos.

―No esperábamos a una niña y menos para unirla a Gorilla. Debemos ayudarla a regresar…eh…no sé, ir con la policía, meter un reporte, llamar a Fedex y…

― ¡Te recuerdo que este es mi paquete, soy el líder, y decido que hacer!

― ¡Ya deja tu maldita actitud prepotente! ¡Esto no está bien! Puede tener padres que la buscan ¡Esto es un delito! ¡Tú…!-Intenta calmarse y respirar profundo. Alterarse no servirá de nada para resolver esta situación. Suelta aire pesado con la boca.―2D, ayúdame con esto ¿Tú qué opinas?-Al darse cuenta, el más joven ya se ha sentado con la niña en el suelo mientras parece presumirle su guitarra y le dice cosas inentendibles en su idioma natal. Aun así 2D parece feliz y le pone toda su atención.

―Interesante.-Asiente a la chica luego de que esta terminara de parlar.―Eh…no lo sé, no es un unicornio, pero creo que me agrada. -Sonríe. ― ¡Y creo que yo le agrado también! Y yo siempre quise un hermanito, bueno, es una niña en este caso, pero igual está bien.

―…Increíble. -Dice inexpresivo. ―Esto es increíble.

― ¡Ya está decidido! Por mayoría de votos, la chinita se queda.

―No es justo. Sólo eres democrático cuando te conviene, señor "Esta es mi banda". En todo caso, no es china, es japonesa. Ten más respeto.

―Como sea, Hobbs.

― ¿Te das cuenta que esto es una responsabilidad muy grande? Habría que hacernos cargo de ella, cuidarla…

―No es difícil, tampoco se ve tan chica.

― ¿Y cómo nos vamos a comunicar? Hay que aprender a hablar japonés, o…

―Entre todos le enseñaremos ingles ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

―Sí claro.

―No pienso gastar ni un centavo pagándole un profesor mediocre. No nos subestimes Hobbs, podemos enseñarle. Y ella puede aprender. Si algo se de los niños es que aprenden por su cuenta cuando algo les gusta.

― ¿Qué puedes saber tú de los niños? ¡Qué sabemos nosotros sobre niños!

―También sé que cuando no aprenden algo…-Procede a hacer un puño con su mano y golpear contra su otra palma extendida.―siempre puedes golpearlos.

― ¡Ah! Es increíble que en verdad estemos haciendo esto. Te atreves a tocarle un cabello y juro que…

\- ¡Estoy bromeando, maldita sea! Ella me sacaría la mierda antes de siquiera poder hacerle cualquier cosa.

― ¡Nudoru, nudoru!-Exclama la niña una vez más.

―Ah ¿Ahora que quiere?

― ¡Nudoru, nudoru…noodle!

― ¡Oh, dijo una palabra!

― ¡Esto será pan comido!-Dice Murdoc.

―Tal vez tiene hambre.-Secunda 2D.―Creo que tenemos sopa instantánea de fideos en la cocina.

Russel, aun de brazos cruzados, siente compasión por la pequeña que tiene en frente. Algo le remueve el corazón y le causa ternura. ―Iré a preparársela. –Resignado va a la cocina a hacer una sopa para la pequeña y de paso preparará almuerzo para los adultos. No confía en las habilidades de sus compañeros para hacerse cargo de la menor, pero al menos por su parte él no piensa descuidarla. Tratará de educarla bien, de enseñarle apropiadamente las nobles costumbres inglesas y americanas, darle todo lo que este a su alcance y que ella necesite; ser un ejemplo a seguir para ella. Luego que la comida esta lista todos se acercan a olfatear el delicioso aroma que sale de ahí.

― ¡Al fin! Muero de hambre. -Murdoc ingresa y se sienta a la mesa esperando su plato. 2D y la pequeña hacen lo mismo. Se les nota la emoción en el rostro por probar bocado. Russel les sirve a todos y al fin él también los acompaña.

― ¡Itadakimasu! -Exclama ella antes de comer. Sin problemas toma un tenedor, aunque a momento de meterlo a su comida lo usa como si fuera una cuchara, teniendo problemas para mantener la pasta encima pero no le importa cuanto pueda derramar de su porción siempre y cuando algo pueda llegar a su boca bien abierta. Eso activó un recordaría mental en Russel: una de las primeras lecciones para ella será enseñarle a usar los cubiertos. Debe venir acostumbrada a comer siempre con palillos.― ¡Mmmm, oishī! -Exclama luego de su primera cucharada.― ¡Kore wa oishīdesu!

A juzgar por la enorme sonrisa en rostro, Russel deduce que le ha encantado su comida y le ha hecho un cumplido, y entonces se sonríe contento hasta recordar un detalle importante.―Oigan chicos, estaba pensando ¿Cómo la vamos a llamar? Si no sabemos su nombre pronto, voy a enloquecer.

―Noodle. -Dice 2D de repente. Murdoc y Russel lo miran sin entender.―Se llama Noodle.

―Ese no es un nombre.

―Pero es la primera palabra que dijo. Y su nombre debe ser algo tan especial para ella como eso. Así que así se llama, ella misma me lo dijo.

―Claro que no, mentiroso.

―Claro que sí. Miren. -2D le hace señas para que lo mire. Se señala a sí mismo.―Yo Stuart, 2D. Y tú eres…-La señala a ella. Ella baja la mirada a su sopa, dando otro bocado.

Con la boca llena vuelve a soltar esa palabra bisilábica.― ¡Noodle!

― ¿Ven? Y sí, le gustan los fideos.

―Ah, como sea, no tengo creatividad con los nombres. Si se quiere llamar espagueti o albóndiga bien por mí.-Suelta Murdoc.

Más tarde ese día los chicos se propusieron a buscar vocabulario básico Inglés-Japonés y viceversa para comenzar a comunicarse con la pequeña. Frases simples de dos palabras mínimo. 2D le mostraba una serie de kanjis mal copiados y chuecos que escribió en una tarjeta, guiándose por lo que vio en internet. Se lo mostraba a la niña, ella lo leía (Asi 2D también podía aprender la pronunciación) y de inmediato 2D le indicaba como se decía en inglés.―Onaka ga akimashita.

―Muy bien Noodle…eso…umm…eso que dijiste…se dice "Tengo hambre".

―Tengu…tennn-go…a-ammm-bu-reee.-Repitió con lentitud.

― ¡Sí, muy bien!-Aplaude el esfuerzo.―Ahora lee esto.-De nuevo hace lo mismo y le muestra otra tarjeta escrita con su puño y letra.

Ella lo lee en su mente y se ríe.― Oshikko shitai.

―Eso significa…."quiero hacer pipí".

Noodle ríe de nuevo.―Pipi.-Repite entre risas. 2D lo encuentra gracioso también así que igual se ríe.

― ¿Qué basura le estas enseñando, faceache?-Reclama Murdoc, ya aburrido por el ritmo tan lento que tienen estos dos para enseñarse uno al otro.

― ¿Qué? Cosas importantes. Cuando quiera ir al baño, será importante saberlo.

―Enséñale cosas esenciales. Enséñale a maldecir. A ver niña, di "Mierda".-Murdoc se siente frente a frente en el suelo y la encara.

―Mmmm…-Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

―Mudz, no creo que eso sea…

― ¡Cállate!...Di "¡Mierda!"-Repite él, regresando su vista a ella.

―Miiiirrrr…

―Di "carajo", Noodle.-Russel llega por atrás y le da un merecido zape en la cabeza.― ¡Ah, ¿Qué rayos?!

Ella se ríe por la escena tan graciosa.― ¡Eso no! Murdoc, este angelito no va a insultar en mi presencia y no dejaré que aprenda eso de ti. Eso es malo. Mala palabra. Warui. Warui kotoba.-Le indica a Noodle que no con el dedo índice y ella entiende de inmediato. Sigue tapándose la risa por la interacción de sus compañeros.

―Aquí nunca dejan hacer nada divertido.-Se queja el mayor. Observan como a la niña ya le está ganando el sueño. Después de todo estuvieron toda la tarde aprendiendo y ya era de noche. Quizá le llevaría tiempo acostumbrarse a ese horario tan diferente al suyo pero su reloj biológico le decía que ya era hora de dormir.

―Vamos nenita. Nerujikan.-Dice Russel. Le extiende la mano para que se aferre a ella. Le ayuda a levantarse y la guía a su cuarto recién adaptado para ella. Apenas tenía la cama con cobijas y sabanas recién lavadas gracias a Hobbs.

—Oyasuminasai.-Noodle cae rendida en el colchón y se queda dormida de inmediato, con una linda sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo hace. Se ve tan graciosa sin su casco puesto, ya que revela traer un mal corte de cabello. Nada malo que el tiempo no arregle. Russel se retira para dejarla descansar. Cree saber ahora cómo se sienten los padres orgullosos cuando ven a sus hijos descansar, es una sensación hermosa.

Al día siguiente él es el primero en ponerse de pie. Quiere preparar unos ricos hot cakes para Noodle. Y no pueden faltar Murdoc y 2D hurgando en la cocina robándose uno que otro para comer.

Cuando ya ha quedado listo el desayuno, el neoyorkino va en busca de la menor y la encuentra en la sala, echada con el pecho al suelo y usando varios colores para dibujar algo sobre el papel. — ¿Qué estás haciendo Noods?-Ella se gira y le muestra lo que ha dibujado. A Russel se le derrite el corazón de ternura. Noodle se dibujó a si misma junto con el resto de los chicos. Claro que los dibujos no eran lo más perfecto del mundo, pero su intención era lo que lo volvía hermoso. Justo debajo de cada dibujo venia el nombre de cada quien (que rápida era para aprender). Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el título de su dibujo, escrito con plumón rojo y letras grandes. Russel regresó a la cocina junto con Noodle donde 2D y Mrdoc ya habían comenzado a comer sin ellos. —Miren esto chicos, Noodle nos dibujó ¿Verdad que es hermoso?

—Oh, dibuja mejor que yo.-Dice 2D con la boca llena de hot cakes con miel. —Tienes mucho talento, Noodle. Es parecido a los dibujos que solía hacer en la primaria. Mi mamá aun los conserva pegados en el refri de mi casa.

—Que buena idea, amigo. Esto merece estar en el refrigerador.-Concuerda Russel. —Parecemos como una familia ¿No lo creen? Somos tú familia, Noodle.-Se gira a mirarla, y ella le sonríe en respuesta.

—Encantador.-Dice Murdoc, ante de darle un sorbo a su café. —Aunque puede mejorar.

—Tonterías, es perfecto tal cual es. Hasta escribió el nombre de la banda.-Admira una vez más aquellos trazos coloridos.

—Sí, pero se equivocó. Escribió Gorillaz. Con una z.

—Hizo un gran esfuerzo.-Dice Russel una vez más. —Y para ser sinceros….ahhh…me gusta ese nombre.

—A mí también.-Dice 2D. —Creo que así deberíamos llamarnos.

—Sí ¿Oíste eso, pequeña? Acabas de decidir el nombre de este grupo.

A pesar de que Noodle no entiende lo que dicen, percibe que están felices con su regalo y su sonrisa se ensancha. — ¡Kazoku!

—Y ya que Murdoc ama la democracia, pues…

—Sí, sí, sí, como sea. El nombre puede cambiar. Pero si preguntan, a mí se me ocurrió.

Así pues la renombrada banda bajo el nombre de Gorillaz se puso al corriente con los ensayos y demás canciones que debían terminar si querían firmar contrato con alguna disquera. Practicaban todos los días con Noodle en la guitarra y Russel nunca le fallaba con sus clases de inglés. Como aprendía rápido, no le sorprendería si en cuestión de meses ya fuera más fluida en su segunda lengua.

A los pocos días Murdoc les dio buenas noticias: un hombre influyente al que Murdoc le había hecho llegar sus demos, los escuchó y había comunicado que le parecía tenían mucho potencial. —Este tipo, Whiffy Smiffy, es un cazatalentos ¿Entienden? Directamente desde EMI. Él y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Tocaremos un concierto exclusivo y si agrada, podríamos llegar a firmar con ellos.

— ¡Eso es excelente Murdoc!-Dice Russel con total entusiasmo. — ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

—La siguiente semana, en la Camdem Brownhouse.

—Pff ese lugar es para perdedores.-Dice 2D. —Sólo tocan ahí los don nadies.

— ¿Y qué esperabas idiota? Nadie nos conoce todavía.-Se le aproxima mostrando agresividad. — ¿Tienes en mente un lugar mejor?

—N-n-no, perdón.-Baja la mirada.

—Todo saldrá bien.-Anima el baterista. —Les vamos a gustar. Debemos ensayar mucho más esta semana.

La banda no perdió tempo en prepararse para aquel gran día. El edificio de Camdem donde tocarían estaba muy descuidado. Ventanas rotas, olores raros y nauseabundos donde la gente común de clase media, sobre todo jóvenes, iban en busca de siempre oír algo nuevo en cuanto a bandas. A Russel se le fueron los ánimos al admirar el lugar y no creyó que fuera una buena idea que Noodle estuviera ahí. Gorillaz tenía las esperanzas de que esa sería su primera y única vez tocando en un lugar como ese. De ahí llegarían al éxito y tocarían para las grandes multitudes.

El lugar se llenó gracias a los rumores de su presencia esa noche. De hecho, era la noche más llena en mucho tiempo, y eso a Smiffy y a sus compañeros les dio un buen presentimiento en su interior. O tal vez fue esa lata de frijoles caducos que comieron en un sándwich.

Sin duda, Gorillaz lo entregó todo en aquella vez, sin reparar en el sonido excesivo que saliera de los amplificadores, molestando a los vecinos. La cerveza comprada volaba por los aires cuando era lanzada por el público en un arranque de locura. Noodle se divertía muchísimo luciéndose con su guitarra y saltando aquí y allá por todo el escenario; Murdoc no desaprovechó para coquetear con las chicas desde su posición; Russel hizo rugir su batería hasta el cansancio; y 2D cantó hasta acabar con la garganta dolida. La gente se emocionó como pocas veces, y bailaron, y cantaban a la par moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de Punk y otras canciones. Les encantó, amaron a Gorillaz y lo demostraron con cinco minutos de aplausos sin parar.

Más representantes de otras disqueras también se presentaron, pero Smiffy no desaprovechó para que se los robaran; usó su persuasión para convencer al líder bajista y firmaron contrato. Lo festejaron con una gran fiesta salvaje como sólo los grandes saben hacerlas. Terminó en una pelea de comida en la que 2D perdió otro diente después de ser golpeado con un pan duro. También la banda recibió un gran cheque (gran, gran cheque en verdad) con los fondos de su paga por aquella tocada.

En aquella fiesta 2D no tardó para encariñarse con una chica. También era cantante y era hermosa. Ni nada más ni nada menos que Rachel Lauren Stevens, integrante del grupo S Club 7. Durante los tragos bebidos 2D le propuso ser novios y ella aceptó a la primera. Claro que Murdoc siempre parece tener los mismos gustos que su vocalista y cuando 2D no miraba le coqueteaba a la despistada Rachel. No tan despistada después de todo, al poco tiempo Rachel se sintió incomoda con este hecho y lo mejor fue terminar su hermosa y bella relación de veintidós horas. —No eres tú, soy yo.-Fueron sus últimas palabras. —Bueno no, es tu amigo Murdoc, en realidad.

—Sí, todas dicen eso.-Respondió decaído. —Siempre te amaré Rachel Stevens.

Su buen amigo Smiffy les presentó a una gran celebridad del Britpop, igual formando parte de una banda inglesa compuesta por cuatro chicos guapos, y el más guapo de ellos claro, era Damon Albarn.

—No este tipo.-Se dijo Murdoc al verlo.

—Oye Murdoc, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos y dijiste que tú nunca trabajarías con él porque…-2D fue acallado con un zape en la boca.

La razón porque los juntó fue bajo la excusa de que Damon los ayudaría a pulir las canciones para su próximo álbum debut, y a darle técnicas de afinación para la voz a 2D (ahí todos se dieron cuenta que efectivamente cantaban muy parecido). Murdoc y Damon no se llevaron bien al principio debido al choque de sus actitudes competitivas, y Murdoc también es demasiado terco para aceptar correcciones y mejoras en su música.

—Tus suelas cubanas son basura.-Le dijo Albarn a Niccals burlándose al observar su calzado. De hecho Damon tenia las mismas botas, pero más bonitas, brillantes, pulcras y pulidas. Ese fue un golpe bajo.

—Me humilló ¿Ahora qué sigue? Este sujeto podría robarme la banda algún día.-Declara con el ceño fruncido.

—No seas paranoico Murdoc, eso nunca pasará.-Responde 2D.

—Es un extraño presentimiento, Dents.-Dice el bajista. —Olvídalo.

A pesar de todo, en general logró surgir una buena amistad entre la banda y Albarn. Como se había prometido, mejoraron las canciones y varios artistas más se vieron interesados en colaborar con ellos y otros más fueron invitados a participar. Al paso de un año lograron componer unas cuarenta piezas musicales, todas con ritmos frescos, nuevos, con influencia en el reggae jamaiquino y el rap, de las cuales se tuvieron que reducir a menos de la mitad para incluirlas en su próximo y primer álbum homónimo. Fue una difícil decisión votar por cuales se quedarían ya que todas eran muy buenas. Y tenían el tiempo encima para comenzar a grabar sus primeros vídeos promocionales entre los cuales se oían rumores de incluir alces gigantes, gorilas zombis bailarines fans de los pasos de Michael Jackson, y ¿Por qué no? Un poco de rap de inframundo por parte de Del nunca suena mal.

Eso era un poco de lo que le esperaba a futuros fans cuando el disco fuera lanzado. El mundo sabría quién es Gorillaz: una de las próximas y más influyentes bandas quienes le darían un nuevo sentido a la música.

* * *

 **Uhhh pequeño cameo de Damon en este capitulo ¡Adorable! Obvio me base en el capitulo del R.O.T.O llamado La Camdem Brownhouse donde la banda narra donde dieron su primer concierto y ahí fue que conocieron a Damon y a Rachel Stevens. Muy bien. Aparte también utilicé la nueva informacion del proceso por el que tuvo que pasar 2D para conseguir el paquete donde llegaría Noodle en la pre-fase 1. Esta informacion se nos brindó en la entrevista entre 2D y Noodle con Ibe-san (creador de los relojes G-Shock)**

 **Ah y por que no? Antes de irme les dejo el glosario Japones-Español de las frases habladas por Noodle. We se me esta ocurriendo hacer un Dora la exploradora pero con Noodle y que en lugar de ingles enseñe japones, a huevo. Ya teníamos a Dora, ya teníamos a Kailan (por si no saben quien es ya que quizá no todos la conozcan, Es de la serie de Ni-hao Kailan, (Hola Kailan) es una copia de Dora pero ella te enseñaba chino) y nos falta una Noodle en nuestra vida para aprender japones básico, que lindo sería.**

 **Konnichiwa - Hola**

 **Dozo Yoroshiku -Mucho gusto (primera vez en conocer a alguien)**

 **Itadakimasu - Provecho/Buen provecho. (Es muy común que se diga esta frase antes de ingerir cualquier comida si estas acompañado de mas personas.)**

 **Oishi - Delicioso**

 **Kore wa oishidesu - ¡Esto esta delicioso!**

 **Onaka ga akimashita - Tengo hambre**

 **Oshikko shitai - Quiero hacer pipi**

 **Warui - Malo**

 **Kotoba - Palabra**

 **Warui kotoba (mala palabra)**

 **Nerujikan - hora de dormir/hora de ir a la cama**

 **Oyasuminasai - Buenas noches**

 **Kazoku - Familia**

 **Yo aquí me** **despido uwu**


End file.
